La Flota Perdida de Nomura
by The DarkGred
Summary: El chico amante de lo paranormal y la demente invasora irken se encuentran involucrados en una alianza inestable, producto de un suceso del que ninguno quiere hablar ni recordad... eso y zombies. Todo es mejor con zombies. (DaTr)
1. Chapter 1

…

…

Una tenue luz anaranjada comienza a filtrarse dentro de sus parpados cerrados, penetrando de a poco dentro de su conciencia hasta llegar al punto de molestarle. Dib se rueda sobre si mismo, intentando alcanzar con una mano su manta para envolverse de nuevo y dormir algunos minutos mas. No terminaba de girar sobre su espalda cuando la mullida superficie debajo de él se acaba, y termina dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

Maldice entre dientes, tallándose por un momento el trasero antes de alzar la vista a la luz que se cernía sobre él, un foco de un estrambótico tono anaranjado que le ciega por un instante, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras se incorpora, recargándose contra su cama. Es solo entonces que se da cuenta que eso no era su cama, y que sin duda esa no era su habitación. Con la memoria nublada, hecha un confuso vistazo a la peculiar y ruinosa estancia, llena a reventar de extrañas maquinas y aparatos recubiertos de herrumbre y polvo. La iluminación del techo estaba destrozada y colgaba del techo por todas partes, y no tarda en reconocer impactos de armas de plasma aquí y allá, agujereando lo que termina por distinguir como videojuego irkens. Estaba en una sala de vídeos, una sala de videojuegos alienígena.

Se queda varios minutos con aquella ridícula idea atascada en los sesos, hasta que un movimiento a sus espaldas le obliga a volverse de golpe, hacia la mesa-tablero sobre la que el mismo había estado recostado hasta hace unos momentos.

\- ¿T-tak? -masculla, encontrándola hecha un ovillo sobre el afelpado cacharro, un bizarro tablero de juegos irken, de esos en las que tenias que-... errh, con esferas-... como una especie de-... ¿b-billar? Se lleva una mano al rostro, sintiéndose mareado. Todo comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y no tarda en comenzar a dar arcadas, corriendo hasta el bote de basura mas próximo para devolver el contenido de su estomago. Tarda un buen rato en reponerse, y aun sujetándose del borde del basurero se obliga a hacer memoria de lo ultimo que recordaba...

Podía... podía recordar que intentaban detener otro de los ridículos planes de Zim, esta vez de una infernal maquina que utilizaría para teleportar las vesículas de todos los humanos fuera de sus cuerpos solo para reemplazarlas con cerdos vivos. La dichosa maquina había estallado con un chillido porcino, y-... bueno, eso era lo ultimo que recordaba. Quizás los había teleportado a ellos. Eso podría explicar las nauseas. Nunca le habían sentado bien eso de teleportarse. Lo dejaba mareado... ah si, y también explicaba en donde estaban. O al menos, en como habían llegado allí. Sin coordenadas de salida, podrían estar en cualquier parte del universo.

\- Al menos, fue en un sitio con atmósfera. -balbucea para si mismo. ¿Cuales serian las probabilidades de que tal cosa sucediera. Sin duda, astronómicas. O siquiera que los mandara a una atmósfera que el pudiera respirar, o siquiera en un espacio que no estuviera ya ocupado por otro objeto, o siquiera que-...

\- Callate, cerebro. -se reprime en voz alta, con la frase convertida ya en un mantra con el paso de las semanas. En el tiempo en el que había pasado con la invasora, no había dejado de repetírselo una y otra vez. Se limpia los labios con la manga de la camisa, arreglandoselas para regresar tambaleante hasta donde se encontraba ella, solo entonces comenzando a notar como el aire aunque respirable, se encontraba enrarecido y con un fuerte olor a viejo, a estancado. Casi diría, como a podrido. Meditando en ello, quizás se encontraran en alguna nave o estación abandonada, a juzgar por el aspecto. Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, todo parecía viejo, muy viejo. No por el polvo o el deterioro, no: todo allí tenia cierto aire a antiguo, a reliquia, si se le comparaba con la tecnología irken que el conocía. Joder, si hasta el bote de basura parecía obsoleto, si tal cosa era posible.

Un gruñido le arranca de aquellos pensamientos, haciéndole saltar en su sitio y volver su atención en la irken, que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento y maldecía sonoramente, sujetándose la cabeza. Tak suelta un par de improperios mas, antes de sujetarse súbitamente la boca con ambas manos, conteniendo las nauseas con una expresión a medio camino entre el desconcierto y la sorpresa.

\- "Al menos, no soy el único" -piensa el chico, observando como aquella sorpresa se convertía en indignación, vociferando algo sobre la debilidad de la carne o algo así, quejándose de sentirse horrible ante algo tan simple y mundano como una teleportación puntual.

Que la irken se quejara no le resultaba extraño en lo mas mínimo. Que ella menospreciara todo lo orgánico lo era menos aun. Pero el fervor y la rabia en sus palabras no hacen mas que inquietar al chico, quien se limita a mirarla preocupado, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención mientras sopesaba las palabras de las que podría arrepentirse. Dib se muerde el labio, sientiendo su mirada sobre él antes de soltar la pregunta que temía formular.

\- Ehmm, Tak. ¿Piensas mantener, uhh... inhibido, tu modulador de comportamiento? -se detiene, sintiendo la amarga mirada de ella como si fuera ácido, pero continuando de todos modos- Desde que comenzaste con este "experimento", tu-... bueno, por ejemplo en el combate con Zim, te mostraste mas impulsiva que de... ehmm, costumbre.

\- ¿Es _**mi**_ carne, no? -replica la irken con sequedad, haciendo un gesto de desinterés con una mano- No finalizare este test hasta que vea de lo que es capaz. Estas nauseas son un completo fastidio debo admitir, pero nada que no pueda sobrellevar. ¡Y bien! ¿A donde nos teleportó ese imbécil? ¿Que es este sitio?

\- No te llevo nada deducirlo.

\- No soy tan obtuso como tú, larva humana. Cualquier invasor competente asociaría nuestra nueva y extraña localización con el colapso de esa burda maquina de teleportación puntual. Este-... sitio. ¿Pero donde estamos?

\- Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras. Luce irken, aun con todo. -suelta el humano, comenzando a seguirla mientras ella examina los cacharros que llenaban el lugar. Puede ver como ella va arrugando un gesto de incredulidad, sacando una de sus patas mecánicas e incrustándola en el costado de una de las maquinas. Esta comienza a soltar chispas y ruidos, antes de que la enorme pantalla del aparato cobrara vida de repente, mostrando una ridícula animación. Dib oculta una sonrisa burlona con una mano, al ver la pantalla de inicio de "Incinerate the Nhar-Gh'ok VII", con gráficas absurdamente semejantes a los de un arcade. Pensar en semejante absurdo resultaba demasiado para él, ahogando una carcajada con ambas manos. Todo este tiempo Tak permaneció impávida, mirando en silencio el extravagante personaje del videojuego, un irken con un aparatoso lanzallamas, rostizando un montón de criaturas semejantes a monstruosos bebes humanos.

\- Como es esto posible. -murmura para si misma con un atisbo de emoción, sacando de golpe su pata metálica y dejando al juego sin energía. Solo entonces le dirige una mirada al humano, quien no terminaba de desternillarse de risa ante el absurdo, sin dejar de resoplar algo de la convergencia y los vicios universales. Su risa pronto resulta ahogada por la bota de Tak, que le obliga callar exasperada.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, de lo que encontramos? -le grita en la cara cuando le fuerza a levantarse, sujetándolo de la camiseta. El solo mira a su alrededor, soltando una sonrisa adolorida antes de contestar que era solo un salón de juegos.

\- No en cualquier salón de juegos, imbécil. Estos juego fueron descontinuados hace mas de 1700 años.

\- Espera ¿qué? -suelta con una mueca exagerada, antes de que Tak lo soltara, dejándole caer sin miramientos contra el suelo y comenzando a tallarse el mentón, mirando a su alrededor pensativa. Dib la observa desde el piso hablar consigo misma, sopesando posibilidades.

\- ...un puesto de avanzada abandonado, tal vez. Eso podría ser útil. ¿Sabes lo que valdría uno de estos juguetes en el mercado negro? Hay pobres diablos allí afuera que pagarían muchos dineros por un "Incinerate the Nhar-Gh'ok VII" o un "Timecraft II" en buenas condiciones- Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza su rostro, hasta que otro posible escenario cruza por su mente. -Solo faltaría que nos encontremos en Nomura, vaya suerte mas miserable que tendríamos. -exclama con una risilla nerviosa.

\- ¿D-donde?

\- Nomura. -suelta ella con un gesto mundano, como si eso lo explicara todo, solo rodando los ojos al ver como él se queda en blanco- Nomura, Dib ¿Es que no sabes nada de historia galáctica? Nah, que importa. Si estuviéramos allí, estaríamos muertos. Nadie a puesto nunca una bota en ese-... sitio.

Su amplia sonrisa comienza a desvanecerse, y un gesto de velado miedo se le congela en el rostro. Y sin mas, sujeta a Dib del cuello de la camisa, comenzando a arrastrarlo por la estancia en dirección a lo que parecía un mesa bar, arrojándolo detrás del mostrador y desplegando sus patas mecánicas para treparse encima de la barra. Tira copas, vasos y platos de comida momificada mientras avanza a toda prisa hasta el equivalente irken a una caja de fusibles empotrada en la pared, arrancando la tapa de cuajo para trastear con los cables en su interior.

Dib se limita a mirar su labor mientras la iluminación comienzan a parpadear en protesta. Algunas luces estallan aquí y allá, y Tak suelta un bufido, forzando una zarpa entre el manojo de cables, arrancando y reconectandolos con prisa, dando potencia a los diferentes sistemas. Una maquina de palomitas cobra vida a unos metros de ellos, y otra de gaseosas estalla al otro extremo del mostrador... y cuando alrededor del 20 o 30 porciento de la iluminación se encuentra encendida, la pared que se encontraba detrás de la barra se sacude con fuerza, comenzando a replegarse hacia arriba con un sonido oxidado para revelar un gran ventanal con una vista al espacio exterior. Dib se pega a este, casi embobado al ver el fondo negro del espacio, con un enomre planeta gaseoso de tonos purpura y turquesa eclipsando buena parte de la vista... su sonrisa se transforma en desconcierto, solo ahora reparando en la gran cantidad de escombros metálicos y naves mas pequeñas que les rodeaban. En un principio piensa en un basurero espacial, en algo así como la enorme isla de basura del pacifico pero con naves desechadas. Todas ellas tenían un aire bastante viejo y obsoleto si les comparaba con las que él conocía. Todas ellas estaban dañadas o sencillamente destruidas, abiertas en dos como cascarones.

Pero entonces se fija en Tak y en como ella había comenzado a sudar, sosteniendo una mano contra el ventanal con una expresión de absorta incredulidad.

\- La flota perdida de Nomura. -suelta ella con un susurro ahogado y el miedo a flor de piel, un miedo que pronto se impregna en el chico, que carraspea nervioso.

\- Ehmm... ¿Tak? -Comienza, temiendo preguntar que era ese sitio y sobresaltándose al verse interrumpido por un lejano y casi imperceptible grito. Dib se acerca al mostrador, aguzando el oído para percibir mejor aquella voz que se pierde a la distancia. - ¿T-taaak? -tartamudea, volviéndose hacia la irken solo para mirar como continua mirando por el cristal, sin moverse. Los segundos pasan, el grito se desvanece en el aire estancado, mientras el humano traga con fuerza. Y con todo el cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido, comienza a retroceder hacia donde estaba la irken, apoyándose contra el ventanal a su lado. ¿Tak? -masculla en voz baja, y ella separa la vista del ventanal para mirarle con un gesto que no le gusta para nada. Su compañera no tuvo que decir nada, no hizo falta, no con el coro de gritos y alaridos que les llega a continuación.

Dib se pone tieso como una tabla, perdiendo rápidamente el color en su rostro. Comienza a girar sobre si mismo una y otra vez, intentando localizar de donde provenían aquellas horrendas voces que parecían brotar prácticamente de las paredes, del metal sobre el que estaba parado. El "fenómeno" dura escasos seis segundos, y tan repentinamente como apareció, se esfumo. ¡Esfumo! El silencio ominoso se impuso, como si nunca hubiera sido roto. Intenta articular palabra, tropezándose con el miedo y su propia lengua... hasta que se da la vuelta bruscamente al escuchar la voz de su compañera. Al escuchar como quebraba aquel silencio como si fuera vidrio con unas palabras y con un tono de completo terror, que le arrancaron cualquier esperanza.

\- Bien... ¡Bien! Estamos muertos. Eso es, sencillamente muertos. - la irken se sujeta el rostro empapada en sudor, antes de que sus miradas se cruzaran y una débil sonrisa se colara en sus labios- Una pena ¿no crees? ¡Pero hey! Al menos-... ¡Al menos podremos verlo con nuestros propios ojos! ¡Estamos en Nomura, Dib! ¡Nomura! -su voz temblorosa se tiñe de exaltación, sujetándole y sacudiéndolo de los hombros con una sonrisa insana adornándole el rostro- ¡Por irk, Nomura!

Le sacude un par de veces mas antes de soltarle sin tacto, dejándole caer de nuevo al suelo. Ella mira a su alrededor con nuevos ojos mientras su semblante se alterna entre un terror puro, y una emoción desquiciada que no logra mas que asustar mas y mas al humano, jurando esta de vez y de verdad que se había vuelto completamente loca.

\- ¡Preparate para una muerte gloriosa, Dib, porque este sera nuestro momento! -El joven Membrana la mira desde el suelo alzar ambas garras sobre su cabeza, en un gesto de triunfo que había visto ya tantas veces, pero esta vez tenia una enorme diferencia. Siente como se paraliza del miedo, observando esa sonrisa desencajada de excitación y horror, de miedo y emoción por partes iguales. Demente y a la vez radiante, de una forma que al chico solo le llenan de pánico. Necesitaba reiniciar su modulador de comportamiento, y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

...

Dib se sentía zarandeado de un lado a otro con cada movimiento que hacia la irken mientras ella se barría y saltaba sin pausa, atravesando la sala de videojuegos. Dib colgaba de uno de los tentáculos de metal que salia del pak de ella, sintiéndose arrastrado en aquel remolino infernal mientras veía todo como una vertiginosa sucesión de cuadros borrosos, a través del humo y el fuego que dejaban atrás.

Porque no veía otra cosa que no fueran ellos. Tenia un arma irken firmemente sujeta en sus manos, apuntando continuamente a la nada cada vez que escuchaba "algo" moverse, cada vez que "eso" arrojaba algo fuera de su camino para darles caza, literalmente teniendo que dispararle a la nada al percibir, escuchar un movimiento demasiado cerca de ellos... porque solo podía escucharles, porque por saturno ¡esas cosas eran invisibles!

Tak usa las extremidades de su pak para partir en dos uno de los juegos arrojado de la nada contra ellos, ampliando aun mas la sonrisa demente que tenia estampada en el rostro antes de apuntar el enorme cañón que tenia en sus manos hacia el punto del que este había salido disparado. Un fogonazo de intenso verde, y un estallido de plasma, vidrios y piezas metálicas... y fue como si les aventara confeti... Aquellas formas etéreas continuaron arrojándose contra ellos, deformando el metal del suelo y destrozando todo aquello que se les interponía enfrente. Pero lo peor de todo eran los gritos... por mercurio, los gritos. Hubiera esperado, deseado incluso escuchar gritos sobrenaturales, gruñidos de ultratumba, alaridos sacados del mismo infierno. Pero aquellas cosas-... no, lo mas inquietante de ellas es que no gritaban como los monstruos que eran-... eran gritos de gente común. De gente normal que hubieran metido dentro de un horno industrial.

Al borde de la crisis nerviosa, el humano continua disparando el blaster al aire mismo hasta que se le acaba la munición, arrojando el arma en un gesto desesperado solo para ver como rebotaba contra una aberración que no debería estar allí, que sus ojos le gritaban que no estaba allí. Se tapa los oídos, escuchando como Tak usa la ultima andanada de su cañón para abrir un hoyo en una compuerta, lanzándose por el agujero recién abierto para quedar dentro de lo que él tarda en reconocer como un tubo de teleportación. Un tubo sin salida.

Dib miro alarmado el tubo cerrado a su alrededor, lanzandole una mirada suplicante a la irken quien se encontraba enfrascada manipulando lo que parecían los mandos del aparato, solo para sentir como multitud de manos les sujetan a ambos, apresandoles e intentando jalarles fuera del tubo. Dib grita con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando con su puño desnudo aquellas garras inmateriales que comienzan a hundirse en sus musculos, sintiendo una sensación fría y fantasmal a medida que penetran su piel... estaban muertos. ¡Muertos, los dos! Con el horror atascado en la mirada, puede ver como sus perseguidores comienzan a tomar forma ante sus ojos. Las decenas de manos que les sujetaban empiezan a tomar un tono aguamarina, revelando dedos irken destrozados, antebrazos con el uniforme desgarrados... y por ultimo, torsos y rostros demacrados... si hubiera sido una película, si se hubiera encontrado en el sofá de su sala con un enorme bote de palomitas en las manos, entonces se habría puesto a reir ante el absurdo de los monstruos de turno. Porque era demasiado estúpido. ¿Quien habría podido tener tan poca imaginación?

Fantasmas. Alienigenas. Zombies... estaban a punto de morir ante los monstruos menos originales del universo.

\- ¡Gloria a Irk! -grita exultante su compañera, sacando una granada de su pak para meterla de golpe dentro de la boca del monstruo mas cercano. Dib solo atina a mirar sin aliento como la invasora planta su bota en el rostro del muerto viviente, intentando sacarlo del tubo con la granada titilando entre sus dientes. El explosivo brilla como un sol, y ellos dos son teleportados en ese justo instante.

Dib se queda perplejo, mirando el nuevo tubo de teleportación en el que ahora se encontraban, saturado con el brillo color ámbar de pequeñas virutas de luz que se quedan revoloteando a su alrededor, desvaneciendose suavemente en el aire rancio. El grito de "victoria" de su acompañante no ayuda en nada a sus nervios destrozados, precipitandose fuera del tubo en cuanto la compuerta se abre con un crujido para hallarse ahora en lo que parecían unas cocinas, tan abandonadas como el resto.

\- ¿A que fue estimulante?

Dib se da la vuelta de golpe para mirar incrédulo aquel rostro radiante mientras el se atraganta con su propio terror, mirándola con un tic en el ojo mientras avanza con calma, pasando a su lado para contemplar ella misma las mugrientas cocinas, acercándose a una mesa para quitar con una garra la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría todo- Vamos, puede que aun queden suministros que podamos usar. -suelta como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso fue demasiado para él, no puede soportarlo mas y estalla allí mismo.

\- ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loca?! -ella solo le mira con una "ceja" alzada, mirándole como si se quejara de una nimiedad- Pe-p-pero-... pe-... -tartamudea, sujetándose la cabeza. - ¿Es que no vas a decir nada de lo que paso allá atrás?

\- Salimos vivos, eso es lo que paso. ¿Porque te alteras tanto?

\- ¡Estuviste a punto de volarnos con una granada junto con todas esas cosas! ¡Pero por mercurio, que rayos son! ¿Irkens zombies? ¿Fantasmas zombies? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Esto es peor que una cinta de serie B! ¡Ni siquiera en misterios misteriosos se dignarían a transmitir algo como esto!

\- Deja de alzar la voz Dib, vas a revelarles nuestra nueva posición.

\- ¿Nuestra posición? ¡Nuestra posición! ¡Tak, por Júpiter! ¡La nave entera esta infestada! ¡Tenemos que hacernos con un voot o una capsula de escape! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! UAHG -se detiene al sentir como el tentáculo de metal le cierra con fuerza la boca, mientras ella se acerca tranquilamente hasta estar frente a él.

\- ¡Calmate, Dib! No quiero verme obligada a dejarte inconsciente. ¿Escapar? Pfff, JAH. Nada sale de Nemura, Dib. _**Nada**_. Todo el sistema esta en cuarentena. Ninguna nave entra o sale de este sitio. ¿Lo entiendes? -hace una pausa para mirar al humano con el tentáculo envuelto alrededor del rostro asintiendo con la cabeza- ¡Bien! Así esta mejor. Entramos por teleportación puntual ¿no? Esa seria la única forma de salir. Dudo que tal cosa sea posible, pero dejo abierta la posibilidad si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Ella se limita a mirarle por un momento, pudiendo ver como abre mas y mas los ojos perplejo- Nos encontramos en el equivalente a un Viral Tank, Dib. el sistema de teleportación de aquí no nos servirá. Tendríamos que usar el de la nave insignia de esta-... de esta flota. - ella congela un gesto de indiferencia en el aire al ver como la mandíbula de Dib tiembla de miedo, sin dejar de señalarla con una mano- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como un completo idiota?

Dib Membrana traga sonoramente, alzando su indice para señalar la mano alzada de ella- ¿Qué? -espeta, bajando la vista para mirar su garra enguantada- _**¿Qué?**_

\- M-muevela otra vez.

Tak se lleva la mano al rostro, comenzando a murmurar algo acerca de su completa imbecilidad antes de detenerse en seco, alejando de nuevo sus garras para ver pasmada como dejaba una estela aguamarina. Intrigada, comienza a moverla de un lado a otro, observando como su antebrazo entero dejaba una especie de "negativo" fantasma que sigue al original hasta regresar dentro de su brazo, cuando ella detiene el movimiento. Alza de nuevo la vista, y mira como el humano repite el gesto, embobado con su propio brazo fantasma.

\- A-al menos, ahora sabemos de donde salieron esas cosas. -suelta él pasmado, agitando su pie para ver el mismo y extraño efecto. Como un "lag" fantasmal, por llamarlo de alguna manera. - ¡De acuerdo! Esto sin duda tiene sentido. Tiene todo el sentido de mundo. -exclama con el tic de su ojo peor que nunca- Ahora, si no te molesta, voy a desmayarme.

Dicho y hecho, el humano cae de espaldas como una tabla, levantando una nube del polvo mientras la irken se queda de pie, en medio de aquella cocina con un gesto de completa incredulidad encajada en el rostro. Por unos diez segundos, al menos. Pronto toma uno de los sartenes que se hallaban colgados de los armarios, examinándolo para comprobar su resistencia antes de darle un buen uso y estrellarlo contra la cabezota del chico. Este se para de un salto al recibir el sartenazo, solo para girar sobre si mismo un par de veces y caer de cara contra el suelo, quedando sin sentido de nueva cuenta. Ella se atraganta con rabia pura, y se prepara para golpearle con mas fuerza...

...y se detiene, con el sartén y la adrenalina en lo alto, mirando la sangre roja escurrir del chichón que comenzaba a formarse. Su semblante tiembla por un momento, y baja lentamente el utensilio.

\- Por Irk ¿Que estoy haciendo? -suelta en un suspiro amargo, dejando caer el sartén al piso. Por un momento, aunque fuera por un solo momento, se había olvidado que Dib no era irken. Se había olvidado que era un humano. Y se había olvidado que no tenia un pak que pudiera hacer reaccionar ante el daño.

Se apoya contra un horno detrás de ella, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano enguantada mientras se obliga a calmarse, a dejar atrás aquella agitación, aquel arrebato que había estado abrazando con entusiasmo. -Calmate. Solo calmate. -susurra para si misma mientras deja su mirada vagar sin rumbo por las vaciás cocinas, llenas de trastos descontinuados cubiertos de polvo. Y maldice con fuerza su red neural, deseando realmente no haber iniciado ese tonto experimento para ver que es lo que podía ofrecerle su propia carne, sin la ayuda o directriz de su pak. Una carne que había resultado muy superior a sus expectativas, porque era suya después de todo... y aun así, no dejaba de ser solo carne. Sin su pak, no era mas que carne...

Mira el pequeño dispositivo por sobre el hombro antes de sacar de este una pantalla de luz solida, mirando por largo rato la larga lista de las funciones que tenia inhibidas antes de torcer un gesto de recelo, dudando unos segundos mas antes de regresarlo de nuevo al pak. Estaba muerta, o al menos lo estaría dentro de poco. No tendría ninguna otra de oportunidad de completar ese test. De comprobar el alcance de su carne superior.

Baja la mirada para observar a Dib quejarse en el suelo inconsciente, con el chipote creciéndole en la cabezota- Maldita sea, Dib. -exclama con una media sonrisa, caminando con pausa hacia el y tomándole de la manga de la camisa, arrastrándolo por el suelo para apoyarlo contra la puerta del viejo horno. Lanza una mirada a su alrededor una ultima vez, y se sienta ella misma a su lado. Todavía puede escuchar esas cosas chillando enloquecidas en la distancia, pero deja escapar su aliento con calma, apoyándose contra el polvoso metal... después se preocuparía de eso, ahora podía darse el lujo de descansar su sobrecargada red neural. De pensar y acomodar un poco sus ideas.

...ya después, se ocuparía de corretear por los pasillos con el torpe humano a cuestas.

…

…

 **Notas del autor** : Este originalmente habría sido solo el epilogo de Entre los Restos, un cierre para la curiosa relación que logre con estos dos... peeero conforme fue cuajando la idea, se me cruzo por la cabeza que esto podría quedar perfectamente como un relato independiente, que podía dar bastante jugo por si mismo. Así que si, si bien este relato se desarrollara después de los sucesos de Entre los Restos, quiero plantearlo de tal forma que no sea obligatorio leer tal relato. Veamos si tal cosa me funciona.

Y _**SI**_. Me encuentro consciente de lo fuertemente influenciado que me encuentro por el fic de ETMAN, de Dreignus, con cosas como inhibición del pak o el "gloria a irk" Sencillamente no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza! Ya van tres veces que tengo que borrar la palabra "pinza" mientras escribía. Solo me resta decir, que mi sesera se esmera bastante en considerar ese universo como canon. ¿Aun no has leido ETMAN, El Terrible Mas Alto Negro? Vaya, pues que esperas, es lectura obligatoria para el fandom, si me permiten opinar.

Ah! cierto, deseaba dejar esto aquí, por si a alguien le interesa. Es la música que utilice para escribir el relato.

The Shins - The Rifle's Spiral

Brandyn Burnette - Down

Noé - Lady

Panic! At The Disco - Miss Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

...

...

\- ¿Que representa él, para mi? -suelta Tak, en un murmullo velado, preguntándose algo que tenia semanas atorada en su red neural. Una pregunta, a la que le era imposible dar respuesta.

¿Que representaba el humano para ella? ¿Una mascota? ¿Un SIR de carne?

Retuerce un gesto amargo, ahora recordando a MIMI con una punzada de culpa y dolor. La había perdido para siempre, obligada a canibalizar sus piezas para no morir cuando se encontraba a la deriva, dentro de aquella capsula de escape. Y se odiaba a si misma por eso... ese SIR era solo una herramienta, pero no podía evitar reconocer que llego a tenerle cierta estima. ¿Eso era Dib para ella? ¿Su nuevo SIR? ¿Su nueva y carnosa herramienta?

Niega suavemente con la cabeza, mirándole inconsciente a su lado. El no era nada... y lo era todo. Él se había convertido, en todo lo que le quedaba. Como lo odiaba por eso.

Bueno, aun-... aun le quedaba su nave, la que había construido en Dirt. O lo que quedaba de ella, al menos, porque había quedado prácticamente inservible, cortesía de la torpeza del joven Membrana para operar tecnología Irken. Aun ahora le sorprendía como se las había ingeniado para que no estallara con él dentro, y una sonrisa burlona se cuela en ella al recordar como ese imbécil perjuraba que se las había arreglado para hacerla volar, mas allá de la atmósfera de aquel planeta miserable, persiguiendo al idiota de Zim por media galaxia hasta el Gigantis Array. Se permite una débil carcajada. Porque esa transición universal había sido sin duda, la mas patética demostración de lo penoso que podía resultar el humano-...

Detiene el pensamiento, escuchándole gimotear. Se acerca con cuidado para no despertarle, tomando su rostro entre sus guantes para robarle un pequeño beso a la usanza humana. Una ligera sensación ácida inunda su boca, y ella separa sus labios. Durante todo este tiempo lo había estado limpiado de las toxinas que llenaban su cuerpo, pero le era imposible quitar por completo aquel regusto ácido que encontraba en su boca. Sus tejidos estaban hechos de agua, después de todo...

Después de todo, _**él**_ era un alien.

Retuerce sus labios en una sonrisa de auto-desprecio, prácticamente divertida de si misma. Mira que había caído bastante bajo, como para anhelar su tacto, su calor. Nunca perdía oportunidad para robarle una caricia, de arrebatarle un breve roce de labios. Le divertía como el siempre se turbaba, como la piel de su cara tornaba de un tono escarlata cuando ella practicaba en él alguna de las tantas muestras de aprecio de su primitiva cultura, de sus insanos rituales, a los que ella misma se había vuelto aficionada. Porque le encantaba verle perder la compostura. Porque le encantaba ver aquel brillo en sus ojos, tan diferente al usual y correcto Dib, de ver el hambre de mas en su mirada... en esos momentos, casi parecía un irken, y eso le encantaba.

¿Que era Dib para ella? O mejor aun ¿que era ella, para Dib? No habían hablado de lo sucedido desde entonces. Le golpeaba cada vez que él intentaba sacar el tema a colación. Prefería tenerlo como algo tácito, algo de lo que no debían hablar. Algo que ambos sabían, pero que no debía ser nombrado... desde aquel-... ehmm, incidente, en el que ambos había intentado infiltrarse dentro la base de Zim, el mismo día y cada uno por su lado. Azarosa coincidencia. Ríe quedamente, rememorando lo ocurrido. De como el plan de uno termino arruinando el plan del otro, de como media base termino inundada con salsa... o de como aquellos topos bionicos retozaban alegremente dentro de ella, flotando en pequeñitas donas inflables con sombrillita incluida que solo irk sabe de donde sacaron. Seguro fue cosa de GIR, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo. Recordaba haberle visto intentando meterse en la boca una hielera entera, en aquella playa hecha de queso en polvo.

Después de eso, no recordaba nada. Por mas que se esforzara en escombrar la dañada memoria de su pak de aquel día. Solo sabia que todo había terminado terriblemente mal, y aquel imbécil les había capturado, apresándoles dentro de una simulación con recuerdos falsos.

Aquella-... simulación. Su carne se estremece de solo recordarla, y no precisamente de miedo. Si, había llegado a tragársela por completo al punto de creer que moriría allí mismo, pero-... el Dib, el humano Dib-... bueno, él se las había ingeniado para sacarlos de allí, recurriendo a esos insanos rituales propios de su especie. De sus patéticos y algo asquerosos rituales de cortejo. Patético, jeh... yeah, esa palabra le quedaba bastante bien al Dib, a decir verdad.

\- ¿Porque tienes que ser tan patético, Dib? -le pregunta con media sonrisa, al inconsciente humano a su lado- Si fueras mas competente no me sentiría tan mal al desear tenerte a mi lado. Si fueras mas-... erhh, menos inepto, casi pasaría por alto que solo eres un alien. Casi podría aceptar lo mucho que aprecio tenerte a mi lado.

La irken suelta una sonrisa tonta, al pensar en la incongruencia de sus palabras, palmando con cariño la coronilla del chico. Pero detiene el gesto al acto, al notar algo. Y clava sus garras en su cuero cabelludo, viéndole saltar en su sitio y lloriquear ante el daño. - ¿Desde cuando has estado despierto? -explota ella- ¿Cuanto me has escuchado decir? ¡Por Judgementia, ni siquiera puedes fingir correctamente tu propia inconsciencia, inútil de pacotilla!

Ese ultimo grito resulto demasiado alto, llevándose ambas garras a la boca al escuchar un chillido lejano en respuesta a su voz. Se maldijo mentalmente por un momento, antes de encontrar la obvia vía de escape a su rabia y propinarle un nuevo golpe al cráneo del chico.

\- Eso fue culpa tuya. -suelta ella con suficiencia, al ver la mirada rencorosa de su compañero. Ambos miraron al techo, escuchando las voces de aquellas cosas alborotarse por unos segundos mas, antes de sumirse en el silencio. Si la ultima vez podía tomarse como un patrón, les quedaban algo mas de quince minutos antes de que tuvieran que empezar a correr de nuevo. Tak se vuelve hacia el, preguntando entonces cuanto había escuchado.

\- Uhh... ¿Algo acerca, de lo patético que soy? Maldición Tak, en serio. Deberíamos hablar de esto. De dejarlo claro, al menos. De como nosotros-...

Ella alza en alto un puño, y él comienza a agitar sus palmas de un lado a otro- ¡Esta bien! Esta bien, no tocare el tema. Por mercurio, que genio... -Un incomodo silencio se impone entre los dos mientras ambos se miran mutuamente, antes de que Dib carraspeara con fuerza. -Re-... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que los dos fuimos a comidortia? Aun recuerdo con cariño semejante enredo.

\- Dib...

\- Tu te hiciste pasar por una invasora del sector trece, y a mi me hiciste pasar por un esclavo vortiano. Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

\- Dib, eso fue hace 18 horas.

\- Todas esas luces, los carteles de neón y los aparatosos anuncios de plasma y luz liquida. Y toda esa gente, de todas las formas, colores y olores imaginables. Ese día vi mas especies alienigenas que nunca en mi vida.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Habías dicho algo de que necesitabas suministros. Algo acerca de una toxina que solo se encuentra en la comida vortiana

\- No vas a cerrar la boca hasta que termines de relatar, nuestra desastrosa incursión en comidortia ¿verdad?

\- Hay que decirlo, ese traje holografico que me pusiste encima me daba mucha comezón.

Tak se permite una sonrisa, soltando entre dientes algo acerca de la incompetencia de la larva humana y de haberlo golpeado esta vez, con demasiada fuerza.

…

Zim comienza a despertar aturdido, escuchando las olas de salsa golpear en la playa de queso en polvo que ahora ocupaba buena parte de su base. Se sienta precariamente sobre la arena láctea, sujetándose la cabeza y sintiendo como le daba vueltas. Solo entonces mira a su alrededor, encontrándose mas de esos topos bionicos asoleándose sobre diminutas toallas a la luz del sol que proyectaba el televisor de la casa, que ahora colgaba de una maraña de cables a unos tres metros encima de ellos. Zim suelta un grito de rabia, asustando a los animalejos que corren despavoridos, arrojándose a la salsa que inundaba la sala, con los muebles y los robo-parents flotando dentro.

\- ¡GIIIIIR! -grita con todo su ser- ¡Es la cuarta vez esta semana! ¡¿Cuantas veces voy a decirte que no llenes la casa de queso en polvo?! ¿Porque esos topos continúan regresando? ¡¿Y porque esta otra vez la estancia de la casa llena de salsa tabasco?!

Un pequeño castillo de queso cheddar explota cerca, lanzando trozos de queso mohoso por todas partes. La cabeza de su compañero robótico rueda hasta sus pies, que al verle amplia una enorme y demente sonrisa. El resto de su cuerpo surge de la arena láctea, comenzando a corretear a su alrededor con ambos brazos al aire. - ¡GIR hizo una fiesta! ¡Una fiesta para el señor cerdo!

Un horrible ruido porcino surge de alguna parte del techo, y una enorme lavadora cae envuelta en llamas dentro del mar de salsa. - ¿Fiesta? ¡El gran Zim no recuerda ninguna fiesta! ¿Que ocurrió con mi malévola maquina porcina? ¡Mi plan maestro! ¡Mi teleportador de cerdos vivos!

\- Ahh siiiii-... -canturrea la cabeza de GIR- ¡Exploto con el señor cerdo dentro! ¡HIZO BOOM! ¡QUE GRAN FIESTA!

\- ¿Hizo boom? ¿¡Mi plan maestro!?

La pantalla de la computadora, con un gorrito de fiesta atado alrededor, baja del techo agitándose de un lado a otro del brazo robótico que la sostenía. - Seeh, fue una gran fiesta... nunca me imagine que una macintosh pudiera hacer todas esas cosas... ¡EJEM! Transmisión entrante desde la Inmensa. Parece importante. Yo que se.

\- ¡Mis altos! -exclama el irken mientras una enorme pantalla se esfuerza por bajar del techo envuelto en queso y cables. La pantalla parpadea intermitente, y la ominosa figura de rojo y purpura se muestra en ella. Parecían un poco quemados, con tiras de queso derretido escurriéndoles de las antenas. La imagen de rojo mira la sala del invasor con mala cara, antes de hablar- ¿Porque no me sorprende saber que esto es tu culpa, Zim? ¿Sabes cuanto nos tomara limpiar el puente? ¿Sabes lo horrible que apestan todos esos cerdos asados cubiertos en queso que nos enviaste?

\- ¡SI! - le interrumpe su igual, con un exagerado gesto de indignación congestionado en la cara- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡¿Lo sabes?!

El grito de un piloto de comunicador suena al fondo, vociferando algo acerca de que uno de los cerdo se había hecho con los controles de la nave. Los mas altos gritan y caen al suelo, mientras toda la sala se inclina peligrosamente. Y un segundo antes de que la imagen se cortara, pudieron ver como todo se sacudía violentamente mientras montones de irkens comunicadores corrían despavoridos por todo el puente.

\- ¡Adiós mis altos! ¡Gracias por llamar! -suelta alegremente el supuesto invasor, agitando exageradamente una mano mientras la pantalla regresaba lentamente al techo- ¡GIR! ¿Donde están eso dos? -el cuerpo decapitado del pequeño robot se encoge de hombros- El Dib y la-... erhh, Dak, Zak o como se llame esa. ¡Esos dos, intentaron detener mi magnifico plan! ¡DE NUEVO! ¡COMPUTADORAAA!

\- Ugh. Estoy aquí, no tienes que gritar tan fuerte... me duele el procesador.

\- ¡Haz un rastreo de las partículas de mortadela en la trama temporal!

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Para encontrar al Dib gusano! ¡Te encontrare Dib! Vas a pagar... pagaras por arruinar mi ultimo y grandioso plan. ¡El ultimo, escuchas! ¡Pagaras! JRAHAHAHA -Zim alza ambas garras en alto, riendo con todas sus fuerzas y de la forma mas maniática posible, ignorando por completo como GIR comenzaba a enterrarle en el queso en polvo con un cubo y una palita de juguete.

…

\- ¿Recuerdas la cara de Sizz Lorr? -pregunta el humano, intentando contener la risa. El aliento de ambos subía en un vaho helado, encontrándose dentro de uno de enormes los refrigeradores tamaño extra-industrial que se encontraban en las cocinas. Fuera de la reforzada puerta de metal, los chillidos ahogados de los monstruos se escuchaban apenas, como un lejano y apenas molesto murmullo. Tak había tomado al humano sobre el hombro cuando la primera de esas cosas había aparecido, entrando dentro del refrigerador y cerrando la puerta en las narices del bastardo. Se encontraba demasiado entretenida escuchando a Dib, como para un malnacido muerto viviente le arruinara el momento.

\- Yeah, lo recuerdo. Nunca olvidare la estupidez en su cara, aunque no era para menos. Que una invasora pidiera setenta docenas de rollitos de vort no debe ser algo que se vea todos los días. Seguro fue eso lo que termino arruinando nuestra cubierta. Nunca espere que un alto se encontrara en un restaurante como ese. Me esperaba encontrar solo aliens, o zánganos de comida rápida. -su sonrisa se desvanece un poco, mirándole con una pincelada de reproche antes de agregar- Al menos, mi cubierta se hubiera mantenido por un poco mas si te hubieras comportado como un esclavo vortiano.

\- ¡El traje picaba demasiado! -se excusa Dib- Ademas, recuerdo que alguien comenzó a alardear de como "La Gran Invasora Kes" había conquistado doce mundos en menos de una semana.

\- Estaba metida en mi papel de una invasora ¿de acuerdo? Eso es lo que se espera que hagan los invasores. Solo me encontraba interpretando magistralmente mi papel.

Dib la miro por un momento, antes de morderse el labio. Ella lo noto, alzando la "ceja" y preguntando que era.

\- ¿De verdad-... eres, estas-... programada, como conserje de limpieza?

Y hablando de arruinar el momento. Tak tuerce un gesto de dolor, encogiéndose un poco sobre si misma antes de erguirse cuanto podía, alzando una de sus garras en alto. - ¡Estaba destinada a ser invasora! ¡Lo hubiera sido, si no fuera por ese imbécil! El pagara, lo pagara todo...

El humano la mira preocupado, colocando una mano en su hombro antes de hablar- No es sano, Tak. La venganza nunca lo es.

\- Eso va mas allá de la venganza, Dib. Ese imbécil destruyo mi vida, y yo voy a destruir la suya. Lo único que ahora deseo es verle sufrir, de destruir aquello que es mas importante para el, su misión. Le haré sufrir mas de lo que me hizo sufrir a mi.

\- Tak, basta, tienes que dejarlo. Haz estado obsesionada con Zim demasiado tiempo. Te esta haciendo daño.

Dib se detiene, mirando su expresión. Se le veía-... herida.

\- ¿Como siquiera te atreves?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu, mas que nadie. Como puedes siquiera a atreverte a decirme tal cosa. -ella se pone lentamente de pie, dejando aquella estela aguamarina flotando en el aire detrás de ella. Toma el cuello de su camisa, y le obliga a incorporarse. Su gesto dolido comienza a deformarse en uno de odio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. -Tu, mas que nadie. -escupe ella, mientras sus garras temblaban aferrando la tela de su camisa. La mirada del chico se distrae hacia la puerta, escuchándola crujir ante los cientos de manos que la azotaban desde el otro lado. Pero regresa su mirada al rostro de ella, observando sus lagrimas de rabia y dolor. Sus palabras-... la habían destrozado. Solo ahora cae en cuenta de ello, e intenta explicarse.

\- Tak... no quise decirlo de esa manera. Sabes-... sabes tan bien como yo, como también me obsesione con ese imbécil.

\- Entonces porque me pides que le olvide. Es-... es como si desearas no tener competencia.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! Tak, es verdad, sé lo que es, sé como eso es capaz de destrozarte. ¡Porque yo mismo lo he vivido! ¡He pasado años, persiguiendo a ese idiota! ¡Obsesionado! Respirando cada minuto, cada segundo pensando en como detenerle, pensando en como podía salvar el mundo... y obtener, el reconocimiento, uno que siempre creí merecer.

El joven membrana se permite una sonrisa amarga, mirando hacia la puerta antes de girar la cabeza para mirarla a ella- Te lo había dicho antes. –continua él- No somos tan diferentes. Tu querías ser reconocida como una invasora, una destructora de mundos. Yo quería ser un héroe, reconocido por salvar el mio. Solo queríamos el reconocimiento que creíamos merecer. Reconocimiento. Era todo lo que queríamos. Era todo lo que siempre nos negaron.

Siente un resplandor aguamarina por el rabillo del ojo cuando la primera mano fantasma comienza a atravesar la puerta metálica de su prisión helada, seguida de otra, y otra. Pronto una docena de manos espectrales se agitan, intentando atravesar la gruesa puerta, retorciéndose y agitándose de un lado a otro. Sabia que no tenían tiempo para hablar de esto. Sabia que debían de salir pitando de allí, viendo como el primer rostro fantasma comenzaba a emerger del metal, gruñendo y chillando mientras agitaba sus brazos en su dirección. No tardarían demasiado en entrar, pero el corazón-... errhh, squeedly spooch de ella era mas importante.

\- Te esfuerzas por nunca sacarlo a relucir. En convertir en tabú el solo hablar de nosotros, de nuestra retorcida y disfuncional relación. Actuás como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros, al mismo tiempo que exiges mi afecto. Un afecto que intentas fingir ante ti misma que no existe.

Tak entrecierra los ojos antes de golpearle con fuerza en el rostro, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo metálico. Dib se queda allí, dolido en mas de un sentido mientras se talla la mejilla, apoyándose sobre su hombro para sentarse con parsimonia en el suelo y alzar la vista para mirarla... y se queda de piedra, confuso ante la escena. Una que tarda en comprender: porque ella continuaba sujetando su cuerpo, suspendido e inerte en sus garras mientras le miraba con un gesto atónito y desencajado.

\- ¿D-dib? -tartamudea ella, alternando entonces la mirada entre el cuerpo de carne y la espectral aparición que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Dib alza sus manos, mirando sus palmas translucidas frente a él. Unas palmas de un traslucido tono aguamarina.

Las figuras muertas de la puerta gritan con mas fuerza, retorciéndose de forma demente embebidos como estaban, en el metal que intentaban atravesar.

…

…

 **Notas del autor:** ¿Saben? Me encuentro probando una técnica de escritura que me recomendó un camarada: el de escribir de corrido, sin siquiera detenerme a corregir lo que ya esta escrito. He de decir, que odio bastante el método, siendo el perfeccionista de mierda que soy. Porque puedo pasarme semanas escribiendo y reescribiendo un solo fragmento de texto hasta que termine de gustarme a mi mismo. Bueno, este capitulo lo he escrito en solo una tarde, lo que equivale a solo un parpadeo para mis estandares.

El resultado es-... es extraño. Me gusta y me inquieta al mismo tiempo. Porque literalmente me he puesto a escribir al azar, casi sin pensarlo, sin detenerme a pensar siquiera si tiene sentido. ¡Es tan extraño! Pero naah, veamos como resulta.

Y dejando de lado mis fumadas literarias, SIII! metí muy obvias referencias a ETMAN! Cosas como el sector trece, o mas descaradamente, lo de "invasora Kes". Tachenme si quieren, porque el hacer guiños y tributos al trabajo de Dreignus se esta convirtiendo lentamente en un placer culpable.

Y bueno, la música que utilice para escribir esto:

Unlike Pluto - Searching For You

Mindless Self Indulgence - Shut Me Up (básicamente, la parte de Zim)

Radiarc - Ex Machina


	3. Chapter 3

…

…

Los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos supiera como reaccionar, que pensar... que hacer. Sus ojos se encontraron, y el labio de ella tembló por un momento. Intento articular palabra, de comprender lo que veía-... de disculparse. Comenzó a alternar la vista entre los dos Dibs, entre el Dib de carne, inerte entre sus garras, con el cuello hiper extendido hacia atrás; y a la fantasmagórica entidad que se encontraba aun en el suelo, con el miedo bailando en su mirada...

La bizarra escena se rompe en pedazos cuando un horrendo y estridente sonido electrónico les obliga a llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Los altavoces ocultos en las paredes escupieron el zumbido de un micrófono estropeado a todo volumen, antes de que una voz blasfemara desde el otro lado.

\- - ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¿Esto funciona? ¡Pedazo de-...! ¡Argh! ¡Basura vortiana!

Ambos cruzan una breve mirada, alzando la vista aturdidos hacia el techo. Incluso los monstruos se habían quedado mirando hacia arriba... por un par de segundos al menos, pronto se olvidan de la voz para revolverse y gritar, agitándose como desquiciados.

\- - ¡Funciona de una vez! A ver-... no se quien diablos sean, pero si me están escuchando no dejen que los toquen. Si los tocan, están perdidos. El alma se les separa del cuerpo y ellos intentaran comérsela. ¡No dejen que los toquen! ¡Te arrancan el alma! Bueno, mas bien una manifestación física de la conciencia pak que proyecta tu cuerpo cuando estas... errhh ¡El punto! ¡Si les tocan están muertos! Bueno, no, tu cuerpo continua vivo y quedas como un holograma de luz solida o algo así, yo que sé, es mas fácil llamarlo alma...

Tak parpadea con fuerza, intentando asimilar semejante situación. Aquella voz continua rebotando en las paredes, divagando como un demente acerca del tiempo que podían estar separados de sus cuerpos.

\- - ...algo así, ya no recuerdo. ¿Tres horas? Errhh, el tiempo en que se aguada un nacho, si eso. Maldición, hace tanto que no como unos nachos... como extraño tener hambre. ¿En que estaba? Ah sehh-... vayan a la subcubierta siete y tomen algunos de los voots que quedan allí. Tiene que llegar hasta El Grandioso, la nave insignia de esta flota. Estaré esperándoles, si lo logran. ¡ADIEU!

Los altavoces chasquean antes de sumirse en silencio, dejándoles de nuevo con los quejidos de los no-muertos.

Tak retuerce un gesto de frustración pura, obligándose a reaccionar y abalanzándose contra el Dib fantasma, palpando su pecho para asegurarse que podía sujetarlo antes de extender de nuevo su tentáculo del pak. De un latigazo envuelve el torso del chico aguamarina e ignorando por completo su gesto de pánico, corre lejos de la compuerta, trepándose por el primer estante que tiene enfrente. Tirando latas y cajas de comida embalada mientras trepaba, no se detiene ni un momento a mirar atrás, llegando hasta arriba del todo antes de comenzar a correr por la parte superior de los anaqueles. Pronto deja atrás los gritos de los monstruos, al punto de que lo único que puede molestarle las antenas eran los quejidos del humano. Salta algunos estantes mas, y entonces se digna a mirarlo entre sus garras-... y se encuentra con su rostro inconsciente, sintiéndose abrumada por un instante antes de volver la vista por encima del hombro, hacia el fantasma que sujetaba con su extensión.

Dib, sujetado todo este tiempo de cabeza, agita sus brazos transparentes mientras le grita que no les seguían. Solo entonces ella se detiene, derrapando un poco en el metal helado del anaquel. Debían de estar aun atrapados en la puerta metálica...

\- Eso fue culpa tuya, Dib.

\- Espera ¿qué?

\- Tenias que sacar el tema de la nada. -masculla ella, desplegando sus patas de insecto para trepar por la pared hacia el techo, con los dos Dibs a cuestas- Sobre nosotros. Sobre _**eso**_.

El chico se queda callado por algunos segundos, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y apartar la vista- Si no lo hacia entonces, nunca me habrías dejado hacerlo. Lo sabes bien.

\- Tan emocional como siempre, larva Dib. -susurra ella, deteniéndose frente a una rejilla de ventilación- Porque sin duda ese fue un buen momento para hablar de eso. ¿Cierto?

Ambos cruzan una mirada tensa, y una tenue sonrisa cruza el rostro de la irken. Alza su mano en alto, y con suavidad golpea con una garra la frente del chico- Después, Dib. Después te dejare regurgitar todas esas palabras melosas y obtusas. -diciendo esto, arranca la rejilla de ventilación, arrojándola con fuerza hacia el centro de la sala de refrigeración. Escucharon como los monstruos se alborotaban, escuchando sus pisadas mientras corrían hacia esa dirección. Tak se permite un gesto de satisfacción, antes de entrar al ducto de ventilación.

Dib entorna los ojos al sentirse rodeado por la oscuridad, pero cegándose momentáneamente cuando su compañera extrae y enciende una bulbosa linterna de su pak, barriendo el sucio y amplio conducto hasta toparse con una figura al fondo del ducto, a unos veinte metros de ellos. Puede sentir como Tak se tensa, sacando un nuevo blaster para apuntar a la inmóvil figura, apoyada contra la pared. -¿T-tak? -tartamudea el chico en voz baja, cuando ella comienza a acercarse con cautela.

A Dib se le seca la garganta, y ella baja lentamente el arma.

Era un irken. O lo que quedaba de un irken, porque estaba pálido y escuálido, casi hecho un esqueleto. Se encontraba aun abrazado a un aparatoso rifle, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de una especie de raíces negras recubiertas de unos pequeños y extraños cristales redondeados color turquesa, y delicadas florecillas del mismo color que relucían a la luz de la linterna. Las raíces negras le mantenían firmemente aferrado contra la pared metálica, enmarañándose alrededor del irken y enterrándose en su carne, desgarrando un traje de soldado bastante deteriorado. La voz de Tak le saca bruscamente de su impresión- ¿A esto se refería? ¿Que el cuerpo se mantenía vivo? -piensa esta en voz alta, rodeando el cuerpo para verle mejor, y aun así manteniendo su distancia.

\- Espera. ¿él esta-...?

\- ¿Vivo? Puedes ver como se mueve con cada respiración.

Dib vuelve la vista, notando con angustia el leve movimiento de su caja torácica, apenas perceptible y prácticamente limitado por el abrazo de aquella extraña planta. Dib se lleva una mano a la boca en una mezcla de repulsión, desconcierto y horror, antes de que algo hiciera clic en su cabeza, volviéndose de golpe hacia ella- ¿Como es que sigue vivo? ¡Tu misma lo dijiste! ¡Han pasado mas de mil años! ¡¿Como es posible?!

\- Mil setecientos treinta y dos, para ser exactos. Casi parece momificado, pero deben ser las raíces. Penetran en el muro, posiblemente hasta algún cableado.

\- Este-... ugh, me recuerda mucho a un videojuego, ese donde estas debajo del mar con robots asesinos y todas esas cosas negras trepadas por los cuerpos y las paredes. -se detiene, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo. Tak no dice palabra alguna, manteniéndose observando al irken por algunos minutos mas antes de que su labio temblara. Abre y cierra la boca, y se recarga contra la pared detrás de ella, agobiada.

\- ¿Que es lo que ocurrió aquí, Tak? -le pregunta con calma- Hablabas de Nomura, de esta flota perdida, como si algo grande hubiera ocurrido aquí. Algo, un acontecimiento, que toda la galaxia recordaba.

Los labios de Tak se cierran en una fina linea, mirándole por un instante antes de regresar la vista al irken comatoso. - Siempre pensamos que fue una simple plaga. Una enfermedad. Los registros, la historia irken solo habla de como la flota entera, la flota del mas alto Suuoh se perdió por completo mientras asediaban el planeta Nomura. Se-... se perdió todo. Un sistema de siete mundos, una flota de medio millón de naves, El Grandioso... y el mas alto Suuoh. Todo se perdió ese día. Fue un momento en el que la raza irken estuvo al borde de su extinción, solo nos quedo Irk, un puñado de soldados y millares de smeets. Si no hubiera sido por la mas alta Miyuki-...

Inhala profundamente, dejando escapar el aire antes de proseguir- ¿Así es como terminaron todos? Convertidos en vegetales mientras estas-... cosas a su alrededor, proyectaban conciencias pak que correteaban por allí, con otras conciencias pak no-muertas intentando comerselos... vaya. Solo-... vaya.

\- Estas-... ¿estas bien? -ella le mira confusa por un momento, como si no comprendiera... antes de sacudir con fuerza la cabeza y dejar aflorar una triste sonrisa- ¿Porque no lo estaría?

Dib carraspea, antes de agregar a toda prisa- ¡Así que-...! Ehm ¿Quien es nuestro amigo de los parlantes? ¿Un irken sobreviviente? ¿Pueden vivir tanto?

Ella le mira fijamente, como si hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido.

\- Ehmm ¿Algún robot entonces? ¿Un SIR quizás?

Ella se lleva una garra a la barbilla, pensativa, antes de encogerse de hombros- Ni idea, puede que ni siquiera sea un irken. En aquel entonces se utilizaban algunas especies alienígenas ademas de los vortianos. El imperio era diferente entonces.

Tak se dispone a continuar la marcha, antes de detenerse y volverse hacia el irken en la pared. Y sin mas, alza el arma y le revienta el cráneo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Pero que haces! -comienza Dib, sacudiéndose la sangre irken y preguntándole casi gritos porque había hecho eso.

\- Oh, callate. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! ¿No escuchaste al tipo de los altavoces? ¡Puede que estuviera como yo, como un fantasma o alma o lo que sea también, intentando sobrevivir!

\- Entonces le habría hecho un favor.

Dib se queda sin habla, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pescado, con la mirada firmemente clavada en ella. No tardan en escuchar los lamentos de esos monstruos en la cámara de refrigeración, alertados por el disparo, y Dib se aferra al cable metálico que lo mantenía en el aire mientras Tak gana velocidad, corriendo y zigzagueando por el sistema de ventilación.

…

 **Notas del Autor** : Solo cuatro paginas... y mira que había escrito mucho mas de este relato que termine desechando... bueno, ya me había disculpado con knightshadow, pero no estaría mal unas breves palabras para el resto. Resulta que estoy mal de la espalda, lumbalgia crónica, aplastamiento del disco intervertebral, hernia discal, elijan su termino. La cosa es que tuve una crisis, estuve medicado, me hicieron estudios y se barajo la cirugía.

Para no alargar, nada de lo que escribía resultaba de mi agrado y termino en la papelera. ¿Este capitulo? Bueno, lo escribí esta noche, al encontrar buena música para ello. No puedo escribir sin música, y sin duda esas dos canciones de abajo me arrancaron las palabras de mis dedos.

Un saludo shadow, kedekai y queen, esto va para ustedes. Y sobre todo a Mell. Yeah camarada, a ti también.

Jerry Folk - Life Under Water (Feat. Nevve)

Waterfall Remix - GlitchxCity


	4. Chapter 4

...

...

Aquel irken desgraciado, apresado y momificado contra la pared de aquel ducto, resulto ser solo el primero. Conforme pasaron los minutos, a medida que pasaron las marcas de una encarnizada lucha, fueron encontrando mas y mas. Pareciera que muchos de esos irken habían encontrado su final en las entrañas de la nave, intentando escapar por los ductos justo y como lo estaba haciendo ahora Tak. Se les podía encontrar apiñados en grupos, a veces llenando casi por completo un ducto e impidiéndoles el paso. Escuadras enteras de soldados, todos juntos, y todos ellos aferrando aun grandes, extraños y aparatosos rifles de plasma.

Pero Dib apenas podía prestar atención a aquellas escenas de pesadilla. Solo veía aquellos cuerpos, y se preguntaba si terminaría igual. Porque ahora se había separado de su propio cuerpo. Porque ahora estaba al merced de esos monstruos. ¿Y si a su cuerpo también le crecían raíces? ¿Terminaría pegado a una de las paredes, con florecitas creciéndole encima? Tal pensamiento le hace estremecerse, comenzando a preguntarse cuanto tiempo podría estar como-... erhh, como un... ¿fantasma? Lo que sea que fuera ahora. Y termina por reírse de si mismo, encontrando irónico como él, un investigador paranormal, se había convertido en uno de los monstruo que perseguía.

\- No le encuentro la gracia, Dib. -suelta de pronto Tak, reduciendo la marcha para detenerse justo frente a una aglomeración de enredaderas, cuerpos y flores que les cortaban el paso. Ella le mira fijamente, separando sus labios partidos a punto de decir algo, antes de simplemente negar con la cabeza, mirando sobre sus pasos en dirección al coro monstruoso que rebotaba en las paredes del ducto. La irken le masculla algo incoherente al chico, comenzando a cortar el metal de una pared con sus patas mecánicas.

Dib lo mira todo con el semblante descompuesto. Los gritos, los cuerpos, su propio estado transparente y fantasmal... y suspira con pesar, intentando convencerse de que esto no acabaría allí, y encontrarían alguna absurda solución, como en Comidortia. Su mirada se termina topando con el rostro sereno de una irken a unos metros de ellos, con sus antenas rizadas firmemente presionadas contra su cabeza por las ramas negras. Encuentra la horrible escena de alguna manera desconcertante, chocantemente desconcertante con todas aquellas delicadas y preciosas flores brillando en tonos aguamarina y enmarcando el rostro de la infortunada irken, tan similar y a la vez tan distinta a Tak. Por un momento su mente juega con él, y no es el rostro demacrado de una desconocida la que se encontraba enredada en aquellas raices. Por un momento puede imaginarse a Tak en su lugar, apresada contra aquella pared.

Tak termina de cortar la pared del ducto, dejando que la pesada placa de metal cayera hacia afuera con gran estruendo antes de saltar ella misma al nuevo espacio que se habría debajo, comenzando a correr a través de lo que en otros tiempos fue una cafetería.

Las largas mesas se encontraban volcadas, formando improvisadas barricadas al fondo, en la entrada de las cocinas. Por alguna razón él se fijo en un enorme letrero de metal, allí en medio de todo y soldado a toda prisa, al parecer para tapar un boquete hecho en una de las mesas. La imagen del letrero se encontraba arañada y abollada, pero el rostro sonriente de un irken aun resultaba visible, zampandose a manos llenas kilos enteros de papitas bajo la leyenda de "no puedes tragar solo una."

Solo entonces se da cuenta que Tak había vuelto a detener, mirándole ahora furiosa.

\- Maldita sea Dib, me estas sacando de quicio.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡¿Y ahora que hice?!

\- ¿Como que qué hiciste? ¡Nunca te callas!

\- ¡Pero si no he dicho nada en casi diez minutos!

\- ¡Y ese es el problema! ¿Porque no me has importunado con preguntas, como siempre haces? ¡A estas alturas habrías preguntado por cada minucia, cada detalle y cada cosa! ¿Acaso tienes una embolia o algo?

\- ¡Solo-...! Solo estaba pensando, es todo. -el chico mira hacia otro lado- Sobre-... sobre como tenias razón.

\- ¡Claro que la tengo! Espera ¿qué?

\- Y aquí es donde preguntas "¿sobre que tenia razón, exactamente?" -sonríe él, sintiendo el soplo de un deja vú- Sobre el primer irken. El primero que encontramos. Tenias razón.

Tak le mira con sincera preocupación, abriendo la boca antes de cerrarla de golpe, escogiendo las palabras antes de hablar. -Dib, lo estoy diciendo en serio. ¿Que ocurre contigo? Y no me vengas con que ahora estas transparente, que en peores cosas te has metido. Nada puede ser peor que convertirse en mortadela.

\- Oh, en realidad no fue tan malo. -comenta con nostalgia- Ademas, era delicioso.

\- Y entra de una vez a tu cuerpo. -le interrumpe ella- Verte transparente comienza a darme escalofríos.

\- Ehh, no creo que eso funcione así.

\- ¡Oh, claro que si! ¡Mira! -y sin mas, estrella a ambos Dib´s de cara, una y otra vez de cara sin lograr ningún efecto, antes de dejarles mejilla con mejilla. Ella parpadea ante la escena, torciendo una tenue sonrisa antes de restregar la cara de ambos Dibs- Jeh, casi parece que estuvieras besándote a ti mismo.

Y sin mas, se escucha un sonoro "POP". El Dib transparente se precipita dentro de su cuerpo de carne con un destello aguamarina, balanceándose dentro y fuera por unos instantes como si fuera una boya. El chico abre por fin los ojos, llevándose las manos a la boca.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaria.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar.

\- Eso es bueno, significa que sigues vivo. Como nuevo, perfectamente- Sentencia ella luciendo una enorme sonrisa, que se esfuma al ver como una flor turquesa brota si mas del cabello del chico- Oook... olvida lo que dije.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta el joven Membrana aturdido, tallándose la cabeza antes de quedarse helado al tocar la pequeña florecilla, comenzando a tantearla lentamente- Ah... ¡AHHHH!

\- Dib, tranquilizate. Es solo una flor.

\- ¿Tranquilizarme? Tengo una flor creciéndome en la cabeza. ¿Como puede eso estar bien? Una flor, por mercurio. ¡Una flor! ¿Voy a tener que regarla? ¿La llamare flowey? ¿Al menos es bonita? ¿Tak? ¿Me estas escuchando? -se detiene, al ver como ella había dejado de prestar atención, alzando una mano para que se callara mientras miraba hacia el techo.

\- ¿Pero que es ese ruido? -pregunta ella, antes de que él mismo comenzara a escucharlo... sonaba, como un mecanismo estropeado. El suelo comienza a vibrar las pocas luces que funcionaban comenzaron a parpadear, reventando una a una.

\- Suena... suena como si alguien intentara forzar el reinicio del bio-reactor de esta nave. -murmura Tak sin dejar de mirar al techo- ¿Pero que diantres ocurre aquí? ¿Quien querría reanimar esta chatarra?

\- Ehmm. ¿Otros supervivientes? -pregunta Dib, tocándose nervioso la flor.

\- El núcleo debe de estar acrisolado después de todo este tiempo. Quien quiera que sea, es un completo imbécil. -suelta con una mueca.

\- Uhh... ¿esta qué? ¿Que significa eso?

Y ella sonríe, casi alegrándose de verle con su habitual curiosidad- Significa que su núcleo se encuentra depurado, libre del residuo refrigerante... -le mira por un momento, y su sonrisa comienza a desvanecerse- Maldición, Dib. Un bio-reactor irken necesita un núcleo central sucio para funcionar correctamente. ¿Como es que no lo sabes? Mi nave tiene uno de esos, no vas a decirme que lo has estado limpiando todo este tiempo.

\- Ehhhh.

Tak se lleva una dura palmada, antes de gruñir frustrada hacia el techo- ¡¿Como es que no haz volado en pedazos?!

\- Ehmm, si. Olvidemos eso. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Le hacemos caso al de los altavoces? ¿Intentamos buscar a los que reparan el núcleo?

Escuchan un rumor sordo, mientras el metal a su alrededor cruje y se queja. Dib estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía, cuando la nave entera comienza a sacudirse, lanzándoles a ambos al suelo antes de escuchar el coro de los muertos vivientes, alborotados en las cocinas. El letrero de las papitas vuela por los aires al tiempo que docenas de esas cosas, una verdadera avalancha de zombies dando alaridos salen de las cocinas, superando sin ningún problema las barricadas y echandoseles encima. Tak alcanza a disparar un par de veces, pero resulta inútil. En solo un instante, se encuentran rodeados... Instintivamente el humano se cubre con los brazos, solo para ver aturdido como los monstruos pasan de largo, ignorandoles por completo. El torrente de muertos vivientes simplemente pasa de ellos, corriendo frenéticamente fuera de la cafetería agitando los brazos y soltando alaridos de terror... alaridos... de terror. Zombies aterrados.

\- Eso es nuevo. -suelta el humano, sintiendo como perdía el aliento. La nave se sacude precariamente y ellos se sujetan al borde de una mesa.

\- T-tenemos que salir de aquí. -alcanza a articular su compañera- Por irk ¿que puede resultar tan horrible como para asustar a esas cosas?

Escuchan un nuevo mecanismo, y una pantalla baja de la maraña de tubos del techo soltando chispas antes de formar una imagen.

\- - ¡Hola Lucy!

\- ¡¿GIR?!

Y desde los roncos altavoces, la voz misma de la perdición llega hasta ellos. ¡GIR, deja de jugar con las comunicaciones y trae aquí esas baterías!

\- ¡Zim! -explota Tak, con el rostro completamente deformado por la rabia- ¿¡Ni siquiera puedo morirme en paz sin que aparezcas?!

\- - ¡GIR! ¿¡Que te dije del queso en polvo!? ¡NOO! ¡No sobre las baterías!

Escuchan como algo explota a lo lejos, y ambos intercambian miradas de terror. La nave se sacude violentamente y terminan volando contra una pared junto con todas las mesas y bancos. El metal bajo sus pies cede de golpe, y Dib se precipita en la oscuridad. No tuvo tiempo para pensar o siquiera reaccionar, el pánico le invade mientras se siente rodeado de escombros. Intenta gritar, de sujetarse a algo mientras el abismo de chatarra le engulle y los recuerdos le aguijonean el alma... los recuerdos de una prisión hecha de restos metálicos. Algo le golpea con fuerza la sien, y todo se torna negro.

...

Escombros. Se encontraba completamente rodeado de restos de metal afilados como cuchillos que le desgarraban la ropa y la carne, clavándose en su cuerpo, arrastrándole hacia abajo, hacia un negro abismo del que surge un desquiciada carcajada. Los metales se retorcían a su alrededor y los cables chispeantes le sujetan el cuello y los brazos, mientras el rostro de Zim va cobrando forma desde aquel pozo, creciendo mas y mas hasta alcanzar un tamaño colosal, abriendo sus fauces para mostrarle sus dientes rectos y aserrados, como cremalleras, abriéndose mas y mas para tragarle entero...

\- Dib. ¡Dib! -una voz le arranca violentamente de aquella pesadilla, intentando incorporarse solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba apresado, sintiendo como un trozo de maquinaria le oprimía el pecho. Un milagro que no lo hubiera matado. Intenta buscar el sonido de la voz, la voz de su compañera, pero no logra encontrarla por ningún sitio. La ansiedad comienza a crecer dentro de él, forcejeando para liberarse.

\- ¡Dib! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Responde, maldita sea!

\- ¿Tak? -el chico mira aturdido a su alrededor, intentando hallarla- ¿Donde estas?

\- Unos ocho niveles arriba del tuyo, pero eso no es-...

\- Espera ¿como es que puedo oírte?

\- ¡Que no es importante! Te implante un transmisor dentro de la cabezota el jueves pasado mientras dormías, pero olvidate de eso.

\- ¿Que hiciste QUÉ?

\- ¡Concentrate Dib! Eso ahora no importa. Necesito que te mantengas con vida mientras llego hasta ti. El Viral Tank se esta desmoronando y secciones enteras se encuentran colapsadas, no creo poder alcanzarte a tiempo. No desde adentro. Solo quedate donde estas, intentare llegar hasta ti en diez minutos usando un voot.

\- ¿Un voot?

\- Estoy en el hangar, intentando que funcione esta chatarra. Y antes de que lo olvide, intenta hacerte con un rifle de plasma. Algunas de las armas que encuentras tiradas por allí funcionan contra esas cosas. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de averiguar porqué... ¡Y mantén tu cabezota fuera de problemas! ¡Tak fuera!

\- Mi cabeza no es enorme. -masculla el chico, echando el cuello hacia atrás y sintiendo el peso de la flor pegada a su cráneo, tocando con cuidado los pétalos para cerciorarse de que estuviera intacta antes de mirar en derredor, torciendo una mueca al darse una idea de donde se encontraba.

\- Basura. -suelta para si mismo. No era solo la maquinaria rota y desgajada que estaba por todas partes, también había montones de bolsas vaciás de papitas, envases de soda y sinfín de desperdicios. De alguna forma había terminado a parar en un contenedor de basura. Magnifico... seguro amortiguo la caída.

\- ¡Bien! -exclama, dando una palmada- Relajate Dib, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Solo tienes que liberarte y mantenerte con vida: Sencillo. Nada porque alterarse. No es como si estuviera completamente solo con una planta creciéndome en la cabeza, en el corazón de una nave alienigena hasta el tope de fantasmas alienigenas zombies mientras Zim trastea con el reactor de la nave... ok, eso no esta ayudando... por Neptuno ¡como apesta aquí adentro!

...

La andanada turquesa revienta limpiamente la cabeza del monstruo, lanzando pedazos de ectoplasma aguamarina por todas partes. Tak, trepada sobre los motores abiertos de un viejo y anticuado voot, sostiene en alto el pesado rifle aun humeante, escudriñando los rincones del destrozado hangar. Pronto se cuelga el arma al hombro, refunfuñando algo sobre arrancarle los ojos a Zim para obligarle a tragárselos antes de tomar de nuevo su herramienta, asentando certeros porrazos a la maquinaria.

Y se lleva de nuevo las manos a la cabeza, al escuchar como los megáfonos se quejan a todo volumen.

\- - ¿Porque están tardando tanto? ¿Y que rayos le están haciendo al bio-reactor de esa nave? Hasta aquí me llegan los picos de energía.

Tak rueda los ojos, antes de clavarle la mirada al techo, gritándole a todo volumen- ¡Ahora no! ¡Y no soy yo quien esta haciendo el imbécil con el núcleo! ¡No te atrevas a sugerir siquiera que estoy con él! ¡¿Porque tenia que venir aquí?! -despotrica, discutiendo ella sola- Zim... ¡Zim! Voy a arrancarle el squeedlypooch, voy a incinerar sus ojos, voy a-... aaa-... ¡a causarle mucho dolor! ¡Casi comenzaba a disfrutar estar aquí! ¡Casi! Que importaba morir en este sitio miserable, si compartía esos últimos momentos con el cabezota. ¡En Nomura, maldita sea! ¡NOMURA!

\- - Puedo verte gritar con las cámaras del hangar. No es como si fuera a escucharte ¿sabes? No tengo audio. Por cierto, tu esclavo alien sigue vivo, varios niveles debajo del tuyo. Le están comenzando a crecer ramales en la cabeza, y a estas alturas apostaría unos nachos con doble azúcar a que estas enterada de lo que eso significa. Yo que tu comenzaba a olvidarme de él. Espero no le tengas demasiada estima.

Tak lanza un gesto obsceno al techo con la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

\- - Si, eso pensé.

La ex-invasora le asienta un golpe aun mas duro a los motores, haciendo saltar chispas. La pequeña nave se sacude, quejándose lastimeramente antes de encenderse entre estertores de humo y destellos de energía que rodean a la irken de ojos purpura, quien la golpea una ultima vez con la herramienta antes de arrojarla lejos, plantando su bota sobre el motor antes de exclamar a todo pulmón y casi histérica- ¡VICTORIA!

...

El trozo de maquinaria cae pesadamente al suelo, tirando de los cables y tuberías al que estaba aun conectado y sacudiendo el basurero en el que se encontraba Dib, quien se pega a la pared temiendo haber logrado un colapso. Los segundos pasan mientras la chatarra se retuerce y queja, acompañada del pesado sonido de su respiración.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos. -exclama el chico, recorriendo con cuidado la pared en busca de una salida. Y la encuentra, bloqueada por un maraña de ramas negras. Un irken se había refugiado dentro del contenedor de basura, entrando en coma apoyado contra la puerta y bloqueando la salida con las lianas.

Dib le mira largamente, pensando en como pudieron ser sus últimos momentos, antes de prestar mas atención al rifle irken que tenia entre sus garras y notar como parecía construido a toda prisa, con piezas que no hacían ningún juego. Recuerda las palabras de Tak, y su curiosidad se despierta de golpe, hincándose para inspeccionarlo mejor. Y se aparta casi al acto, cuando el aparato que tenia el irken alrededor de la cabeza se activa de pronto, mostrando un pequeño holograma del rostro de su propietario.

\- - ¿Esta grabando? ¿Hola? ¿Esto esta grabando?

¿Una suerte de mensaje post mortem? ¿Una grabación de sus últimos momentos? ¿Un diario de aquel infierno?

\- - Mi nombre es Zanmak, y creo que soy el ultimo del nivel 33 con vida. Quien quiera que seas, si estas escuchando esto, significa que no lo he logrado. Por favor escucha mis palabras: VETE AL DEMONIO. ¿Porque tu estas vivo y yo no? ¡Que clase de universo malsano permite que el gran Zanmak termine de esta forma! ¡En un contenedor de basura, por Irk! ¿Sabes lo alto que soy? ¡Mas te vale que trates a mi cadáver con el respeto que se merece!

Dib se queda completamente en blanco, escuchándole despotricar por mas de un minuto. Y termina rodando los ojos, dando por sentado que no tenia intención alguna de decir algo importante, mirándole lanzar una sarta de quejas tras otra antes de tomar el arma con ambas manos y comenzar a tirar de ella, intentando liberarla de las lianas- Lo siento "Sam", pero creo que necesitare esto mas que tú.

...

La voz dañada y robótica de la computadora resuena en la sala de maquinas, destrozada y parcialmente en llamas: Advertencia, depósitos de combustible casi vacíos, residuo refrigerante al mínimo, chimistreta de la chafaldrana en niveles peligrosos y falla critica en la maquina de gaseosas.

Zim mira al techo desde el panel de control principal, sorbiendo ruidosamente la ultima soda antes de arrojarla lejos y gritar históricamente- ¡GIR! ¡Traeme mas zombies!

\- ¡Si jefecito! -exclama alegremente el SIR, masticando de forma asquerosa una ingente cantidad de chicle y caminando tranquilamente hacia un enorme armario metálico, abriéndolo con un botón. Unos veinte o treinta zombies caen al suelo y se retuercen alrededor del pequeño robot, quien se saca el chicle de la boca y comienza a pegarlos a todos hasta formar una pelota compacta. Y GIR tararea alegremente mientras regresa hasta su amo, sosteniendo en alto su pegajoza carga.

El SIR defectuoso se detiene frente a la baranda que se hallaba junto a la consola, asomándose hacia abajo para ver el núcleo expuesto y dañado de la nave. Y tanto él como su amo se sobresaltan cuando un relámpago violeta estalla encima del chicle. Ambos pueden ver como una sombra emerge de una nube de humo, y con pose dramática aparece un pequeño, chaparro y regordete irken con el traje sucio y un arma tan grande como el mismo.

\- ¿Skoodge? -exclama Zim, entre confundido y molesto- ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

\- ¡Zim! ¡He venido en cuanto me entere! Vengo a salvar-... ¡Aah! -el irken tropieza y cae pegándose a la masa de chicle, comenzando a gritar al ver a todos los zombies. Y GIR, quien sostiene la bola por encima de la baranda, simplemente los deja caer. Los gritos de Skoodge se pierden conforme cae dentro del bio-reactor con un sonoro "sploch". Zim y su compañero robótico intercambian miradas, y ambos se encogen de hombros al mismo tiempo. GIR saca un trenecito de su cabeza y comienza a jugar tranquilamente mientras Zim regresa su atención al panel de control, que ahora mostraba un elevado pico de energía. Había que decirlo, los infelices ardían bastante bien.

...

...

 **Notas del autor:** el siguiente capitulo ya esta subido. Y si, ese es el que tiene el lemon, por si lo preguntan.


	5. Chapter 5

...

...

Dib sostiene el aparatoso rifle en sus manos, estudiándolo con cuidado antes de sacudirle los últimos restos de aquella cosa pegajosa y negra, mientras el holograma de Sam continuaba con su demente monologo. Y cae al suelo, cuando su pequeña prisión se sacude con la fuerza de una explosión. Una vez, dos veces... y una pared se hunde hacia adentro entre chirridos metálicos, empujada desde el otro lado por una explosión tras otra.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? -grita apretándose contra la puerta junto a Sam, escuchando como la atmósfera empezaba a escaparse por la agrietada pared. ¡Se iba a quedar sin oxigeno!

\- ¡Aguanta la respiración, Dib! -escucha que grita la voz de Tak dentro de su cráneo, abrazándose el rifle y jalando una bocanada de aire justo antes de que la pared se partiera y cediera, arrancada hacia afuera por la succión del vacío y rozando a un maltrecho voot metido en el agujero del casco. Tak, encaramada encima de los mandos de la cabina y con el escudo desactivado, se lanza hacia él para atraparle cuando la succión del vacío comenzaba a reclamarle, sujetándole de una manga. Era-... ¡Era una completa locura! A su alrededor salen volando trozos de metal, cables y bolsas de papitas... el cuerpo de Sam se precipita dando tumbos a su derecha, con sus orejeras soltando aun sus interminables quejas antes de perderse en la negrura.

Tak clava sus patas de insecto contra la pared, tirando de la ropa del muchacho mientras toda la basura del contenedor se precipitaba por el agujero, golpeando y machacando al viejo voot en piloto automático, dando bandazos y golpeándose contra los bordes del agujero a causa del violento escape del aire.

Y lo que para el humano dura una insufrible eternidad, el aire del contenedor de desperdicios se acaba de golpe, dejando a toda la basura y a ellos mismos flotando en el vacío, con Dib reteniendo la respiración con los cachetes inflados y el pánico reflejado en los ojos.

Tak no puede evitar sonreír de antena a antena al verle en posición fetal, aun abrazado fuertemente al enorme rifle como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo encuentra ridículamente adorable, como un smeet aferrando su primer desintegrador antes de una practica. Flotando como estaban, le da la vuelta para poder mirarle a la cara, conteniéndose para no tirarse a carcajadas allí mismo al verle con los carrillos rojos y los ojos como platos. Una lasciva sonrisa se estampa en el rostro de la irken, y el retrocede un poco. No demasiado, al menos. Ella pronto tira de su ropa, atrayendolo hacia ella y rodeándole con sus garras.

Y él se esfuerza por contener la respiración mientras ella se aferra a su cuerpo, quitándole el rifle de sus manos para lanzarlo sobre su hombro, hacia la cabina del voot.

Esto-... esto no le gustaba nada. Puede sentir como ella se aferra a él con aquella mirada desquiciada, una-... una mirada que en cualquier otro momento le habría encantado ver... porque, s-se estaba ahogando.

Tak apoya su frente contra la del humano, mirándole fijamente y obligándole a quedarse quieto, plantandole un beso en sus labios fríos. Dib se resiste un poco mas, sintiendo como perdía calor en el vació del espacio, y como el aire en sus pulmones se enrarecía cada vez mas y mas. Se encontraba terriblemente asustado... y aun así-... ¡aun así! ...pudo sentir como la tela de sus pantalones comenzaba a tensarse.

Eso-... eso resultaba tan vergonzoso como clichésco.

Sintiendo como comenzaba a marearse, abre los ojos intentando protestar, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de como ella se había detenido, mirándole con una sonrisa divertida, casi carente malicia. Casi... Le planta un ultimo y breve beso, y le empuja suavemente hacia la cabina del voot antes de seguirlo, oprimiendo un botón en los mandos y colocando de nuevo el escudo rosa. Con un siseo la nave se llena de aire, y Dib deja escapar bruscamente el aire viciado de sus pulmones, dejándose caer en el asiento del piloto para jadear aparatosamente.

\- Oh, no seas tan dramático. -suelta ella, arrellanándose en el pequeño asiento a su lado- Creía que podías aguantar sin oxigeno por lo menos tres minutos.

Él la mira con reproche, negando tenuemente con la cabeza mientras comienza a tartamudear que esos tres minutos se convertían en segundos, cuando se encuentra agitado.

-... y sin duda-... aquella radiante y maniática sonrisa, agitaria a cualquiera. -termina él, recostándose contra el respaldo.

\- Adularme no te servirá de nada, humano- bromea ella con una garra en alto.

\- Porque-... ¿porque no me avisaste-... que volarías la pared? -pregunta ahora.

\- Eso hice. -sentencia Tak con una sonrisa irónica- De que otra forma te alcanzaría con el voot. ¿No era obvio? -ella estira un poco su adolorido cuerpo, sin darle la mínima importancia a como su "sombra" aguamarina, la estela fantasma que dejaba cada vez que se movía se volvía cada vez mas nítida. Dib casi podría imaginársela perdiendo el alma con algo tan simple como un movimiento brusco, o un estornudo... Puede ver Tak hace retroceder al voot, saliendo del boquete hecho en el casco y alejándose de este, permitiéndole por primera ves ver la nave, el-... el Viral Tak. Era enorme, y estaba hecho una lastima, completamente rodeado de sus propios escombros. Por todos sitios tenia agujeros del que escapaban llamas azuladas y se sacudía como un monstruo herido con explosiones aquí y allá que le arrancaban trocitos del fuselaje.

Ambos se quedan mirando la escena en silencio, observando a aquella mole metálica agonizando. Y él se sorprende genuinamente, al escucharla suspirar.

\- ¿Tak?

\- ¿Hm?

\- Es-... bueno, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho suspirar. Creo.

\- Pensé que te perdía.

\- Yo-... ¿ah?

\- Cuando caíste por ese agujero. Realmente pensé que ibas a morir.

El chico parpadea, y ella le mira directamente. Haciendo que su corazón se encogiera al verse literalmente reflejado en aquellos orbes purpura, aun marcados por un llanto distante.

\- Puedo soportar saber que moriré aquí- comienza ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su mirada- Pero no puedo soportarlo hacerlo sola. Yo-... ¡hey! ¿que es lo gracioso? -su mirada se endurece, mirándole sonreír.

\- No, es que-... es eso solo que llegue a pensar exactamente lo mismo. Ya sabes, cuando estábamos dentro de-... ehmm, la simulación de Zim.

Ella cierra los ojos, y hecha el cuello hacia atrás, soltando en un casi inaudible murmullo- ¿Que palabras habías usado? Eran-... si. "No somos tan diferentes, después de todo".

La sonrisa del chico resulta tan genuina y radiante, que ella se aparta un poco mientras le miraba con el equivalente irken de una ceja alzada, que en su especie se limita a abrir un ojo mas que el otro- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre contigo? ¡Dib! Quita esa sonrisa, da miedo. Solo repetí tus palabras.

\- No es nada. Es solo que me encanta como suena, cuando lo dices tú.

Un leve rubor atraviesa el rostro de la irken, negando levemente con la cabeza por la infantil respuesta del humano.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos momentos, mirando al destrozada nave de guerra sacudirse. Una maquina de rosquillas pasa cerca de la nave, dando tumbos y dejando atrás un rastro de donas glaseadas en la deriva absoluta. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella extraña escena le arranca al humano una inmensa calma.

\- Puede que estos sean los últimos momentos de calma que tengamos, Dib -suelta ella de repente, casi leyendo sus pensamientos. El solo asiente lentamente sin poder disimular su rubor, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde quería llegar. Una lasciva sonrisa cruza el rostro de la irken, arrellanándose contra él, disfrutando de su presencia y calor. La rigidez del chico dura solo unos instantes, soltando un breve suspiro y comenzando a pasar suavemente sus dedos sobre su cabeza y antenas, percibiendo como ella misma comienza a relajarse.

Tak se quita sin prisa sus guantes, alzando la zarpa desnuda frente a ellos mientras mueve los dedos. El negativo fantasma resulta muy notorio y ambos se quedan mirando aquel efecto sobrenatural durante casi un minuto, antes de que Tak volviera a hablar- ...y es muy probable que no salgamos de esta. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

El reprime una risilla y asiente con la cabeza, embozando una amplia y ácida sonrisa. Una que ella replica a su vez, dándole vueltas a lo evidente- ¿Alguna petición antes del gran final, larva humana?

\- La misma que tiene en mente, invasora Tak.

Y ella termina por reírse, secándose una lagrima- Mira que somos idiotas.

\- Puede. -secunda él, apreciando la caricia de su zarpa sin el guante sobre su rostro, jugueteando con la punta de sus garras sobre su piel, recorriendo su barbilla y su carótida, mientras él devuelve el gesto al pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre la base de sus antenas, oprimiéndolos suavemente contra su piel y arrancándole un escalofrió.

\- ¿Un ultimo e insano ritual de cortejo, larva? - le susurra ella, sonriendo con completa malicia y mostrando su dentada sonrisa, colocando una garra sobre su pantalón y oprimiendo suavemente, logrando el efecto deseado casi de inmediato.

El intenta decir algo, pero le detiene al colocar una garra sobre sus labios, encaramándose encima de él- Sin duda, se esta convirtiendo en un muy mal habito -sentencia ella, antes de sellar sus palabras con un beso. Uno largo, agresivo, casi violento... mientras la irken disfrutaba con sus arcadas, cada vez que ella introducía su larga y segmentada lengua en su garganta. Solo después de varios minutos ella rompe el beso, dando un ultimo y circular lametazo a su rostro, alejándose un poco para contemplar su trabajo. El chico jadeaba con la mirada desenfocada, con su pecho trabajando frenéticamente, ansioso de oxigeno. Y encaramada encima de él como estaba, puede sentir su miembro presionado firmemente contra su vientre.

\- Un pésimo habito. -tuerce ella, sin perder la sonrisa. Y solo porque deseaba verle una ultima vez mas con aquella agresividad, continua jugando con el, sin desvestirle, sin darle un escape al empalmado trozo de carne apresado entre sus pantalones, presionándolo con su vientre mientras sostiene firmemente a su dueño contra el asiento. Pronto el cuerpo entero del chico se tensa y agita bajo ella, percibiendo con su lengua los espasmos de los músculos de su cuello con cada lametazo. Mientras continua entreteniéndose arrancándole entrecortadas exhalaciones con cada pasada de su lengua sobre su piel.

\- Que insano eres.

\- Que no soy insano. -tuerce él enteramente sonrojado, y sin embargo luciendo aquella ácida sonrisa que ella buscaba.

...

Llevarle al limite, unicamente con aquella lengua segmentada. Hacerle estremecer, sin atender su doloroso sexo atrapado bajo su ropa. Esas ansias de romperle la compostura, con solo el deseo que le transmitía su tacto. Porque algo que sabia que le fascinaba a la irken, era verle perder el dominio de si mismo, de dejar atrás sus inhibiciones tal como lo había hecho aquella primera vez, en aquel ring cutter ficticio... en aquel Irk falso y destruido. En aquella, quimérica simulación.

Sus dedos se crispan combativos, sintiendo como ella recorría el borde de su clavícula. En un momento dado, su antena roza por azar la comisura de su labio y el chico no pierde en apresarla entre sus labios, paralizándola en su sitio. En solo un instante el rol se invierte. Él toma sus antenas ambas manos, oprimiéndolos suavemente entre sus yemas, dejándola desplomada sobre él, temblando.

De un movimiento brusco le da vuelta, permitiéndole atender las antenas al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus manos libres para ocuparse de su cuerpo. Una mano sobre su pecho, la otra en la entrepierna, deslizándose sobre su traje y abriéndose paso por debajo del tejido sintético. Tak oprime oprime sus dientes en una tensa sonrisa, sintiendo al chico explorar sus entrañas al tiempo que lame y masca suavemente sus antenas. Resulta demasiado, tensándose completamente mientras deja escapar un largo gemido, perdiendo las fuerzas y dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Tan pronto? -escucha que le susurra él, girando el rostro para verle con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas, dándole un suave lametazo a su mejilla.

Ni siquiera se molestan en desvestirse. El solo se desabrocha el pantalón, y el de ella queda arrugado alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo mientras se monta a horcajadas sobre él, engullendole con una sola y firme sentada, dejandola temblando. Tantas veces, y aun le incomodaba la diferencia de tamaño. Y no era porque el fuera mejor dotado ni nada, en absoluto... era solo que, bueno... _**él**_ era un alien, después de todo.

Tak se aferra a su torso, dándose unos momentos para acostumbrándose a aquella sensación, la de sentirse repleta de su carne. Dib se queda completamente quieto, escuchando la respiración pesada de la irken y limitándose a acariciar con cariño sus antenas. Solo después de un minuto, ella levanta la cabeza, hasta ahora fuertemente hundida en su hombro, y le toma el rostro con una zarpa, mirándole a los ojos.

\- A mi lado... siempre... -le susurra con un hilo de voz. Lo mas cercano que ella jamas diría a un "te amo".

Que así fuera.

Ella comienza a moverse, muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sin darse cuenta o sin importarle como clavaba sus garras sobre sus hombros, dándole un uso a su lengua segmentada para rozar los labios del humano, buscando la suya. Pero ahora el beso que ella le otorga fue mas lento, mas afectuoso, a medida que aceleraba el ritmo... a medida que se volvía mas errático y su voz perdía toda compostura. Ella rompe el beso, jadeando por aire, y apoya su frente contra la de él, examinando sus facciones tensas, el rubor intenso en su piel perlada de sudor, los ojos fuertemente oprimidos detrás de sus lentes empañados...

\- T-tak.

Un soplo de sonrisa cruza el rostro de la irken, oprimiéndose con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras termina dentro de ella, rezumando sus entrañas.

...

Skoodge suelta un suspiro de resignación, girando sin rumbo en el espacio completamente embarrado en chicle quemado, rodeado de chatarra y las naves despedazadas, con algún zombie pasando gruñendo a la distancia. El azar le termina haciendo pasar cerca de un voot y el pequeño invasor presuroso y agobiado, intenta alcanzarle con sus patas mecánicas, aferrándose a uno de sus motores y trepando por un costado en dirección a la cabina, que extrañamente se encontraba empañada.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla o hacer nada. Una zarpa irken golpea con fuerza la velada protección desde dentro, asustándole y haciendo perder su agarre. Y termina alejándose gritando y dando volteretas.

...

La segunda descarga la deja temblando sobre los mandos, manteniendo la zarpa firmemente apoyada contra la protección rosa mientras sentía como su sexo rezumaba, escuchando como el humano salia de ella y se desplomaba sobre el asiento. Y con las piernas aun temblando, Tak deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, arrastrando para quitar un poco de vaho condensado en la protección y echar un vistazo fuera. Por un momento creyó escuchar una voz ahogada, pero pronto se olvida de ella, volviéndose hacia el chico para verle tendido sobre el asiento y el cuello echado hacia atrás, sonriendo como un idiota. No le culpaba. No al palpar sus propios labios y sentir la misma impresa en ellos. Respira profundamente llevándose una zarpa al pecho procurando dominarse nuevamente, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo el uniforme antes de sentarse junto a Dib, quien ya comenzaba a hacer lo mismo.

No le dirigió palabra, aunque no es que hiciera falta. El chico puede verla relajarse a su lado, a medida que su sonrisa se va suavizando y su respiración retorna a la normalidad, aspirando profundamente una ultima vez antes de ponerse sus guantes.

Ella alza con ceremonia una garra, tocando un botón en el sistema de comunicación. Del panel de control emerge una especie de micrófono y ella lo sujeta con fuerza mientras Dib la mira extrañado.

\- Computadora, abre un enlace directo con El Grandioso.

\- - Estableciendo conexión. -chilla una voz masculina mal afinada- Enlace de comunicación abierto.

Tak se acerca con toda ceremonia el micrófono al rostro, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar con ensayada formalidad- El Grandioso, aquí la Invasora Tak desde el voot 91537 ¿Me reciben? Aquí la Invasora Tak, por favor respondan.

Una sonrisa infantil cruza sus labios, acercándose a Dib y confesandole ilusionada que siempre quiso decir algo como eso. "¡El Grandioso Dib, _**El Grandioso**_!" suelta, como solo lo haría una fangirl. El solo se aparta un poco, sin decir nada.

Pasaron unos diez segundos antes de que en la pantalla apareciera estática, chasqueando con una voz jadeante- ¿Tenias que usar el canal oficial llamando directamente al puente? Me tomo un momento desviar la llamada hasta donde estoy. ¿Sabes cuantas validaciones de seguridad tuve que romper?

La irken tuerce un gesto desencantado, jugueteando con el micrófono antes de hablar- No quise dejar pasar la oportunidad. Así que comienza a hablar ¿Quien diablos eres?

\- Eso mismo tendría que preguntar yo.

\- Yo pregunte primero.

\- Y yo pregunte después. -tercia el otro, haciendo que Tak aferrara con mas fuerza el aparato, conteniendo su rabia. Y deja este a un lado, hablándole directamente a la pantalla llena de estática. Ese bastardo no se merecía ninguna calidad de audio.

\- De acuerdo, soy la Invasora Tak, y este es Dib, mi esclavo humano. -fuera de la visión de la pantalla, Dib se revuelve inquieto en su asiento, sin atreverse a decir nada. Porque aun en aquel rincón olvidado del universo, ella continuaba manteniendo las apariencias. Porque era la única manera que tenían de mantenerle con vida entre irkens.

\- ¿Jumano? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos... como sea. Soy el soldado elite Kochi. ¿Como es que ha llegado hasta aquí, invasora?

\- Teleportación puntual fallida. ¿El imbécil que esta por implotar el reactor de ese Viral? Ese es Zim, solo él podría enviarnos a Nomura por accidente.

\- ¿En serio? Las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son casi imposibles ¿sabes? Astronómicas.

\- Eso mismo pensaba yo. -exclama Dib, sonriendo ante la palabra exacta.

\- Su esclavo alien tiene una lengua larga, Invasora Tak. Debería reprender su insolencia.

\- El como trate a mi esclavo resulta solo de mi incumbencia, ¿ _ **sabes**_? -señala agriamente, imitando su molesto tic y haciéndole una seña con la mirada a Dib para que interpretara el papel, tal y como habían hecho tantas veces. Porque la única manera de que pudieran verle al lado de una irken era presentándolo como un servidor, un esclavo. Tak pudo ver en sus facciones tensas como eso era algo que él aun resentía, y se obligó a si misma a regresar la mirada a la pantalla.

\- ¿Y no van a traer con ustedes a su amigo del reactor? -pregunta Kochi cambiando deliberadamente de tema.

\- No es mi amigo. Y si desea implotar él solo, lo tendrá bien merecido.

Notan el cambio en la voz, suavizándose- ¿En serio? Lamento escucharlo. Y dígame, invasora Tak... ¿La han tocado a usted? -y agrega a toda prisa- Las almas, claro esta ¿la han tocado?

Ella duda por solo un instante, pero eso resulta suficiente. Aquel sujeto se apresura a continuar- No hace falta que lo explique, me ha quedado claro. Podrá ver las consecuencias en su esclavo, él ya presenta los primeros síntomas, su carne resulta sin duda inferior. En los irkens el proceso dura algunas horas, tendrá el tiempo suficiente para poner su cuerpo a salvo antes de separarse de este. Le advierto: la mayoría de lo sistemas fuera de El Grandioso no reconocen a un alma como irken, así que no tendrá forma de usarlos una vez se separe. Le recomiendo ponerlo en un lugar seguro. A su cuerpo quiero decir, cerca de algún cableado o cualquier otra fuente de energía. También me atrevo a sugerirle firmemente a que sea aquí, a bordo de El Grandioso. Llevo acondicionando sus sistemas por poco mas de milenio y medio para mis propósitos y resulta sin duda el sitio mas seguro que puede encontrar.

\- "Un milenio" -se repite Tak, sin darse cuenta que lo soltaba en voz baja.

\- Asi queee... uh, Invasora Tak, me resulta difícil expresar lo impresionado que me encuentro, si bien tenia mis sospechas sobre usted. Despues de mostrar semejante habilidad y eficiencia en sus porrazos en aquel hangar. Su destreza y elegante técnica resultan sin duda singular.

Tak tuerce un gesto incomodo, antes de que la voz carraspea sonoramente, atropellándose en una disculpa- Yo-... estee-... Debe usted disculpar mis modales y adulaciones, sin duda he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ejercitar mis habilidades sociales. Espero no causarle la impresión equivocada, Invasora Tak. Sin embargo, le ruego que tome seriamente mis palabras al apresurarla a venir aquí. Todo este tiempo he podido estudiar esta singular "afección" ¿sabes? Puedo impedir que se desarrolle en un estadio tan temprano como el suyo.

Ella alza una zarpa, apreciando el efecto fantasma que dejaban sus dedos. Y ambos saltan en el asiento cuando la consola comienza a sonar con un "bi-bi biip bi-bi biip".

\- Espera Kochi, tengo otra llamada- con un click, la pantalla de estática desaparece y ella deja escapar un bufido, llevándose una zarpa enguantada al rostro.

\- ¿Crees que diga la verdad? -pregunta Dib, sin dejar de mirar la lucecita parpadear en los mandos, intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Porque por alguna y sobrenatural razón comenzaba a temerle a esa llamada...

\- Lo dudo. Para comenzar, dudo que sea Elite, por mas que intente sonar como uno -y se detiene, genuinamente sorprendida al ver como la llamada entrante se contestaba sola. Una pantalla emerge, y el rostro de una humana de pelo violeta se define, para terror de su compañero.

\- Diiiib -resuenan los altavoces con completo rencor, mientras Gaz mira en dirección a su hermano- Deja de jugar con tu amiguita verde y regresa de una vez. Esta noche es la cena familiar y me toca escoger.

\- Oh no-... no, no ¡NO! ¡Espera Gaz! No lo entiendes, nos encontramos enfrentándonos contra fantasmas zombies extraterrestres y-...

\- Nada de excusas, Dib -le corta ella- A las ocho. En casa. Sin falta. De lo contrario voy a-... -y se interrumpe, abriendo un único ojo en un gesto furioso hacia la irken, que conteniendo una risilla.

\- ¿En serio? -suelta risueña Tak, mirando a Dib- Estamos ante la posibilidad de perder la vida ¿Y le temes mas a la estúpida rabieta de tu congénita? ¿Y como es que estas llamando en primer lugar?

Y antes de que Dib pudiera decir nada, o desmayarse al ver la cara de Gaz, otra pantalla aparece frente a ellos, golpeándose contra la primera y empujándola para hacerse espacio. Y como no podría ser otra manera el rostro de Zim se visualiza en ella, con el supuesto invasor riendo maniáticamente mientras decía algo así como "¡Te encontré larva humana, preparate para tu destrucción!".

\- ¡Callate Zim! -estalla Gaz mientras su pantalla se empuja contra la de Zim- ¡Y tu! -señala a Dib con su terrible dedo acusador- ¡A las ocho! En casa. Puntual. -la pantalla se incinera sola, dejando atrás una nube de cenizas que sin ninguna buena razón se lanza contra el rostro de Dib, haciéndole toser de forma incontrolable.

\- De acuerdo, eso si da miedo. -concede Tak, justo a su lado y aun así, completamente libre de aquella nube negra que se empeña en quedarse alrededor de la cabezota del humano.

\- Si, su hermana da bastante miedo. -concuerda Zim desde la otra pantalla, antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta que se encontraban de acuerdo en algo y comenzaran a insultarse mutuamente, ignorando completamente como Dib se dejaba los pulmones, o como un aterrado, regordete y tostado invasor pasaba flotando a la distancia.

...

El profesor membrana entra en la cocina sin reparar en el enorme aparato de comunicaciones alienigena flotando sobre la mesa, acariciando brevemente la cabeza de Gaz antes de dirigirse al refrigerador.

\- ¿Ya le avisaste a Dib que iremos a esta noche a cenar? -pregunta sin mas, con la cabeza dentro del frigorífico- Recuerda que él siempre olvida en que día vive.

\- Lo intente. Se encuentra otra vez en no-sé-donde con su novia extraterrestre.

\- ¿Oh, la chica extranjera? -pregunta el profesor sin prestar atención, examinando cuidadosamente un litro de leche mientras Gaz se baja de la silla, caminando hacia él para tirar de su bata y poner en practica su estudiada expresión de cachorrito.

\- Papa ¿podemos ir sin Dib esta vez ¿Solo esta? ¿Por favor? ¿Siiiiii?

\- No Gaz. Es noche familiar y eso significa que tenemos que ir todos. ¿Porque no vas a buscarle a la casa de su novia extranjera? Así te asegurar que no se olvide de la hora.

\- Pero papaaaa...

\- Nada de peros, hija. Dib esta saliendo con con alguien, así que procura fomentar en él esta conducta socialmente aceptable. Ahora ve por tu hermano, llegare a las ocho con cinco para recogerles.

El suelo bajo el profesor se ilumina de azul neón, descendiendo a alguno de los laboratorios bajo la casa y dejando a solas a su hija, quien oprime con fuerza sus puños y curva la espalda hacia atrás, dominada por una espesa y concentrada ira. Durante unos seis segundos, al menos. Pronto muestra un gesto inexpresivo, contestándole al aire a pesar de que su padre no le oyera- Esta bien, pero no prometo que llegue de una pieza.

...

\- P-por favor ¿p-pueden dejar eso? -intenta hablar el chico mientras Zim y Tak discuten como colegialas, con él ahogándose aun con la nube de cenizas. Casi sin poder respirar, Dib comienza a manotear en los controles, buscando el mando del escudo. Con un click forma un pequeño agujero en la protección de la nave se abre y se cierra por menos de tres segundos, tiempo suficiente para que la ceniza terminara siendo absorbida fuera de la nave, dejándole por fin respirar.

Dib, aun con una mano en el pecho, succiona oxigeno a bocanadas mientras se deja caer en el asiento, escuchando los grito de los dos irken aun resonando en sus oídos. Un enorme trozo de maquinaria cae detrás de Zim, explotando con un resplandor anaranjado que ilumina la pantalla de Zim con las risotadas de GIR de fondo.

\- Permitanme un momento. -Los dos intercambian miradas, mientras Zim desaparece de su visión y escuchan el estruendo de una maquinaria trabajando a marchas forzadas. Después de unos segundos y mas relámpagos naranja, Zim vuelve a la pantalla con un zombie mordisqueándole un brazo- Listo ¿En que estábamos?

\- Tienes un zombie mordiente el guante derecho, Zim. -suelta la irken, señalando al muerto viviente- ¿Como es que no te hacen nada?

\- ¿Eh? ah -el otro se mira el brazo con sorpresa como si no fuera nada, antes de sacudirse lo de encima- No sé.

Silencio incomodo. Zim tose sonoramente, tallándose la nuca- Eh, si. Comenzare de nuevo... ¡Mi plan! ¡Mi ultimo y mas grandioso plan! ¡Grandioso, les digo! Canibalicé el bio-reactor de esta nave para crear un nuevo teleportador puntual ¡¿No soy asombroso?! Y voy a utilizarlo para teleportar toda esta flota al núcleo ardiente de tu planeta Dib.

\- Eso me recuerda vagamente a mi viejo plan -tuerce Tak, cruzándose de hombros- Aunque menos delicioso.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Y no me interrumpas! ¡DIB! ¿Puedes sentir el miedo recorriendo tu carne inferior? ¿¡Puedes sentirlo!? ¿Sabes lo que eso causara, verdad?

Tak se lleva una palmada al rostro, gruñendo sonoramente antes de preguntar que causaría.

\- ¡Imagina todo ese metal irken derritiéndose en el centro de tu planeta, larva humana! Eso provocaría una inestabilidad que movería al planeta 2,74 centímetros de su órbita ¡haciendo al planeta 0,77 % mas frio durante este año!

Dib suelta un gesto de completa angustia, no porque entendiera que diablos pretendía el irken. ¡NO! Era porque le resultaba imposible aceptar siquiera que eso fuera un plan. Un plan para destruir a los humanos, nada menos. Casi podía sentir como sus neuronas se licuaban en masa con solo considerarlo.

\- Ehmmm ¿y?

\- Eso afectara en un 0,97 % la cosecha de maíz de la temporada. ¡El maíz, Dib! El ingrediente indispensable para hacer papitas en tu planeta. Y sin un suministro completo de papitas, la sociedad humana se sumiera en el caos. ¡Los precios de las bolsas se dispararan! ¡Escasez! ¡Anarquía! Sin sus papitas los humanos estarán demasiado débiles y hambrientos para defenderse. Es un plan perfecto. ¡Perfecto, Dib! JAHAAHAHA.

\- ¡NOOOO! espera, es la costumbre... ehm ¿lo dices en serio?

\- ¡Muy en serio, Dib! Y para hacer aun mas perfecta mi victoria... ¡Sera también la forma de destruirte, Dib! ¡Destruirte! Tú también te derritas en el centro calientito de tu propio planeta, el mismo que intentaras salvar y fallaras miserablemente. Un plan perfecto. ¡PERFECTO!

Y ambos miran como la enorme y destrozada nave de guerra comienza a ganar aceleración, embistiendo y destrozando a una miriada de naves mas pequeñas mientras se aleja en dirección al corazón de la flota, con la carcajada desquiciada de Zim aun resonando en los parlantes.

\- ¡Eso esta por verse, Zim! -exclama el humano, encaramándose en el asiento decidido y radiante- ¡Sabes que te detendré Zim! ¡Siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré! -el humano alza en alto un puño, desafiante antes de caer de espaldas cuando el voot da un bandazo, acelerando detrás del acorazado. Y mira a su compañera, sorprendido de que por un breve instante se había olvidado de ella. Y se llena de miedo al ver la rabia en su mirada.

\- ¡Es como si se hubiera olvidado de mi! -estalla mientras el chico se hunde en el asiento, deseando que no leyera sus pensamientos y se enterara de que también lo había hecho, llevado por la adrenalina y la costumbre.

\- ¡Siempre eres tú! -continua ella, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas los mandos y haciéndolos crujir mientras persigue a la gran nave, que no dejaba de soltar bocanadas de humo y escombros que ella se veía obligada a esquivar- ¡Diecisiete planes suyos que hemos frustrado juntos, y solo te da el crédito a ti! -le da alcance al Viral Tank de Zim, sobrevolando su destrozada estructura, intentando llegar al frente, donde estaba el puente. Y sin dar credito a sus ojos, Dib puede ver a montones de zombies apretujados contra las ventanillas, gritando aterrados mientras eran arrastrados en el viaje de su no-vida.

\- ¿Acaso no me considera una rival digna? ¿¡A mi!? -grita Tak, ajena a todo- ¡Yo le enseñare! ¡ENSEÑARE!

Tak da un giro brusco, apartándose del Viral Tank de Zim e internándose en la flota destrozada, en dirección a otra de esas enormes e inertes naves, rodeandola antes de dirigirse hacia el frente, donde estaba el puente. Pueden ver las varias docenas de figuras retorciéndose que se encontraban allí, y Dib se detiene al ver a una de ellas con un sucio y roto gorro de capitán. Y termina de bruces en el suelo del voot cuando el cañón de este se sobrecarga y dispara.

El disparo cargado impacta contra el vitral del puesto de mando, formando un agujero que succiona al vacío a todos los muertos vivientes que se encontraban allí, golpeteando contra el escudo del voot antes de perderse en la nada. La protección pronto empieza a auto-repararse, cerrando rápidamente el agujero. No antes de que Tak precipitara su voot dentro, apenas logrando hacer pasar media nave cuando el escudo se cierra alrededor de esta, partiendola en dos y dejando a la sección de los motores explotando afuera, mientras la cabina se estrella aparatosamente contra el suelo hasta dar contra una pared.

Tak salta afuera como si nada, gruñendo para sus adentros mientras le hecha un vistazo rápido al derruido sitio antes de sacar a rastras a un magullado y mareado Dib, colgándoselo al hombro y cruzando el puente hacia lo que era el puesto de navegación.

\- Le enseñare a ese imbécil quien es la invasora Tak- masculla con el odio brillando en sus ojos y tecleando con ira sobre los mandos, mientras el motor de la inmensa nave comienza a revivir entre explosiones de plasma.

...

...

 **Notas del autor:** La redención del gredo, por el cortisimo capitulo anterior. Bueno, verán: el capitulo lo tenia prácticamente desde diciembre terminado, solo faltaba el-... ejem, el lemon. Pero no deseaba publicarlo sin él, así que me prometí a mi mismo a no hacerlo hasta que esa parte estuviera lista. Así que esas doce paginas originales se convirtieron en las 23 que tengo ahora. JAH. Después de tener un capitulo de 4 hojas ahora tengo uno de 23. Bueno, como ven lo termine separando en dos.

Jeh... si les dijera que el documento en el que estoy escribiendo este fic tiene 52 paginas... y se supone que esto seria un relato corto! ¡Demonios Gred!

Cooomo sea. Estoy divagando, para variar. ¡Espero que os guste!

Tedy - Lost & Found

IZII - Birds (feat. The Powder Room)

Krewella – Ammunition

Bryce Fox – Coldhearted

Noé – Lady


End file.
